Breathe Me
by ciderskies
Summary: Alice and the Cullens, move to Forks, and meet Bella Swan... Expect Love, Lust and Lemons. x
1. A Beginning

Alice POV

You would think being almost 100 years old, and looking like a youthful 17 year old would have its perks. Yet here I sat, not my usually bubbly, upbeat self; only one word could cause this. Matriculation. Again.

We would be starting off again as the illusive, and inhumanly beautiful Cullen's. Nevertheless I had foreseen we would be moving to Forks, where me, Edward, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, would be enrolled in Forks High School, by our parents Carlisle and Esme.

Forks would be perfect. The Olympic peninsula exist under a near constant cloud of clouds and rain.

School would be the same as always: Same teachers, same classrooms, same people avoiding us. Human instinct told the to stay away; though once every couple of years, there would be one, one that would try to get close, and what there natural instincts didn't tell them, my brothers soon did, however I usually predicted when this would happen, and the matriculation would start again.

_The lush green of the forest called to me. I whirled around and set my sights on a mountain lion. I breathed in the moist air, and watched and waited till all was silent, I was crouching in position about to make my move when, I zone out, no I say gritting my teeth as Emmett jumps out and scares the lion away. I shake my head in disapproval, and he smiles._

I laugh silently, I have a good feeling about this place, forks would be good. Forks.

Bella POV

Two months had passed since I had arrived in forks; my initial thoughts had not changed, and though the students were nice, and I had made some ok friends, I still couldn't get comfortable. Comfortable would be knowing that I was staying. It would be to definite. Instead I would think of my life in Phoenix, the warm sun casting shadows across my face as I lay in the grass. I liked the grass in phoenix, I liked to run through it with my shoes off, or lie on it as it tickled my face, when a light breeze came by-. I was broken from my concentration when Jessica nudged me.

"Did you hear?" she shrieked excitedly.

I sighed "What! What Jess?" Though Jessica was a nice girl, I only really put up with her for Angela's sake; I liked Angela, she reminded me of my mother at times. Very Perceptive.

"Were you not listening to a word I said" she glared as she said that.

She was expecting a reply, I stared at her absentmindedly knowing she would continue when she was ready.

"There are new people joining here. Three guys" she shrieked elatedly "and two girls. There called the Cullen's" she added dully.

Though I had not been interested in the beginning, this news did wake me up out of the tiresome world that was Forks. "So… Im not the newbie anymore…?" I wanted to jump up and shout, but I was scared that I had somehow misinterpreted what she had said.

"Course silly" she replied before turning round to Mike and smiling at him. I could tell she was trying to be seductive, but Mike looked Alarmed.

I settled for the idea that Monday would bring new faces, and hoped this would take the heat off me, that had started from the day I had walked through these walls. I Grinned widely, until I noticed the looks I was getting ,and instead settled for letting a light smile play around my lips at what the uh - Cullen's had in store for them


	2. Chance Meetings

Alice POV

Over the weekend I had been trying to decipher my blurry visions. What was happening, my visions were always crystal clear. And my decision to talk to my family had evidently been the wrong one; as it was Monday morning, and they were still giving me grief.

"Your losing your touch lil sis" Emmett laughed as he attempted to bare past me, but luckily my visions were clear enough to tell me so, as I dodged him narrowly, and he flew across the path before crashing into the ground.

I laughed "Not as much as you Emmett dear" I replied, my voice ringing like bells, I smiled as he stood up before I heard him curse me under his breath

"Rosalie brought me this shirt, now look at it" he moaned

I sighed, closing my eyes, searching for a solution that would please him, eventually I found what I was looking for. I tried to look earnest before replying "Quickly go change, I'll talk to Rose, and you can drive us in the Jeep."

It hit the spot, he grinned before rushing into the house recklessly, only to join us two seconds later.

Edward smiled, obviously reading my mind, as I thought about how obvious and easy Emmett was to please.

He replied in a way only Edward could " Rose sure seems to think so" before we both busted into a fit of giggles, and occasional snorts.

Rose snarled, I smiled apologetically, before climbing in to the Jeep.

Today would be interesting for us, and I tired again to work out what my blurry vision meant.

Bella POV

They came in a Jeep.

It sounded almost threatening, why I screamed at myself mentally, Jeep's aren't threatening, or scary. The tall one with the bronze hair smiled at me wryly, as if he could read my mind, and somehow found it incredibly funny, next came out the blonde one, I had the immediate urge to hide, as I looked at my reflection in my Chevy's window and sighed. She was quickly joined by a mammoth of a man, who had dimples on his cheeks, it figured that she was seeing someone. I peered out from behind my Chevy to see the bronze-haired boy staring at me again, I was about to blush, before I got distracted, as out stepped a blonde leonine boy. All I could think was wow. A family of models, this would definitely take the heat off me, I was about to walk into the building when Jessica's words from Friday hit me.

Three boys… Two girls.

So my luck wasn't up there was another. I tired to be subtle as I waited to the final passener to step from the Jeep. My wait wasn't in vain. She was beautiful. Agonizingly so. She was small like a pixie. Petite, Brunette hair, short, cropped even, and had the most beautiful Golden eyes, I don't know how long I stood their gawking at her, but she must have realised as she started walking in my direction. Much to my disbelief.

"Hi" she said, her voice ringing like bells "I'm Alice, im new"

I know I thought "I know" I blushed, I wasn't supposed to be so obvious

"um - well I was wondering whether you would show me around" she smiled at me, which again made me blush, sending me into a frenzy. She wrinkled her forehead, obviously misinterpreting my silence.

"oh, but if it's a problem-" I interrupted her

"no no" I rushed on "I'd love to" damn you Isabella Marie Swan, now she's going to know, nice going. I smiled trying to lessen the tension.

"Great" she smiled abundantly "lets go"


	3. A Walk to Remember

Bella POV

Just cause she's talking to you doesn't mean she likes you. Calm it Bella, I screamed at my self mentally. I Look across to see, what his name. Edward. Alice introduced us, God why does he look so smug, constantly giving me that look. You know the one that's like were to good for you.

Alice linked my arm. I think I just burst an artery, my breath hitched in my throat, and my heart was beating so embarrassingly loud that I was she could hear it.

"How long have you been here?" she asked, she seemed interested, but I couldn't let myself drink it in for fear that it was just a polite question to pass away the time.

I looked down at her to find her beaming at me. And I got all flustered again. She was doing things to me that I had never felt possible, just with her smiling at me, or by linking onto my arm. It was magical. Dazzled.

"around two months" I replied matter of fact-ly .

"Oh" she said vaguely, and I realised that I had probably been inadvertently rude

The journey to her class was much to quick, and I'm sure I saw reluctance in her eyes, when we realised, I had class with Edward and not her.

What am I thinking.

Reluctance. Never.

She's too good for me. She's too good for me. She's too good for me. Repeating it like a mantra until the realisation hit, that this was actually very true.

Alice smiled at me "I'll see you at lunch" and before I could even reply, Edward said

"Like you already haven't" before playfully winking at her.

Confusions spread through me, and it looked like, it was an "inside" thing.

She seemed to be glaring at him, and he chuckled, before turning to be and asking me to show him the way to our biology class.

I smiled at Alice, making sure not to look into her honey-golden eyes, for fear of drowning in them, as I abruptly turned, and me and Edward started walking to Biology.

Alice POV

She was cute, I could see I was having an effect on her. I decided to make sure without the use of my visions, and quickly, and rather abruptly, linked arms with her.

Yes. She liked me. She blushed scarlett, and I could hear her breath get hitched in her throat, and heart began going into over-drive, yes I liked Bella.

I turned to look at my brother Edward, he was smiling wryly to himself. _Get out of my head Edward, before I make sure you meet a violent end._

And under his breath so that only I could hear her muttered "Always the charmer Alice."

I turned to Bella. "How long have you been here?" Again she got flustered. Cute. I beamed at her and he heart went haywire again. When she was calm she replied

"Around two months" she was so vague and bored, that I wondered if I had made a mistake.

"oh" I replied, saddened by the sudden errant thought that she couldn't possibly like me.

The journey to my class was much to quick for my liking, and I reluctantly looked at her as if to say the goodbye that my voice could not bring me to say. I imagined her reluctance to.

I smiled at her "I'll see you at lunch" she looked almost elated as I said that, and then much too soon Edward ruined it.

"Like you already haven't." I growled and glared at him. How dare he ruin this moment for me. For Bella.

"_Why are you here Cullen? Ever heard the phrase: Three's a crowd." _

He Chuckled, and I looked at Bella, she seemed confused. Which I have to admit, made her look extremely cute, and I almost reached my hand out, to smooth the lines across her face. Almost.

He said something to her, but I was barely listening, just looking at her. Then she smiled at me. And for once I was caught off guard, then abruptly she turned and her and Ed, walked off, as I watched them go, and resigned myself, to getting through the day till I could see her at lunch.


	4. Classes and First Chances

_**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own twilight, Gutted. aha.**_

_**A/N : **__This is my longest chapter so far tehe. _

_Team Alice-Bella : I'm glad you like it, I don't really write, its just my GCSE's are basically done, and I really enjoyed other people stories, and wanted to try my own. _

_Shamrock317: Thanks, I happen to like it to. Lol . Yeah I think its better that Edward is able to read Bella's mind. I personally think it gives her more of a "human" character trait._

_To those of you who commented but weren't signed in, thanks, I love the reviews all the same. Soo…_

_**Thanks those of you who have commented!**_

_**Edward POV**_

_Walking to class with Bella, I think can be considered the highlight of my day. I could read everyone of her thoughts, as easily as I could read my own_, and although she found me smug, she had a very genuine, and refreshing mind, which differed greatly to that of the obtuse fool, that people call Mike.

Bella looked to me "this is it, take your slip to the front then find a seat", _and for god sake don't sit next to me. _I smiled at her, and her heart went into a frenzy again, Alice was right, she was cute.

I walked to the front, in what my family considered to be "slow mode", I laughed to myself suddenly, as the thoughts of females rushed through my head.

"_wow, that's one of the new guys, yum."_

"_He has a fit bum, I wonder if he's single, he puts Mike to shame."_

"_I saw him with his brothers earlier, I think us girls finally have some competition."_

"_Gosh why is everyone so over the top, he's not even that good looking." _

This particular voice stood out, and I was positive it was Bella's which made me snigger again.

I turned to the teacher, "My name is Edward Cullen", he seemed to be put out, and I thought best than to read his mind; their were other slightly more important minds to read.

Interesting.

"Ah, yes Mr. Cullen, can I have your slip? Lovely, here are your books, your seat is this way, just listen and follow through today, if you have any questions ask your partner, Ms. Swan or me at the end of the lesson."

I nodded stiffly, and turned. Great. I was sitting next to Ms. Swan; Bella. This would be interesting, as I sat down to listen to the thoughts of the girl who had previously said I wasn't good looking, and smiled to myself.

**Alice POV**

Frustrating. Yes I was new. But I wasn't a vegetable, I didn't need a English teacher, talking to me in a slow patronizing voice. I could teach this class a lot better than she could.

Yes. I was in a very good mood; that I put down to Bella. And great now I was Grinning like a fool, and I was getting looks. Quick pull it together Ali-

_Sitting at the "Cullen table", I can pick out Bella's voice as she walks forward towards the cafeteria, I beam at her, and I hear Jasper snicker. Stupid tall blonde moose, reading my emotions._

_Wait moose? Edward laughs, I turn and glare at the both._

"_For someone who reads minds your fairly obtuse Edward, and Jasper for someone who claims to be an empath, you are fairly emotionally-challenged" earning myself laughs from around the table._

_I shake my head to clear my thoughts, just in time to see Bella trip, and hit her head on the table. Blood. Everywhere._

Not good, not good.

Very good very good. Now I have a valid reason to spend extra time with her. She's obviously very um- accident prone. I giggle. Does she have to be so loveable.

Love.

And then I hear the bell resound in my ear, and I'm off to lunch.

**Bella POV**

I really couldn't fathom why this Edward kept laughing, there was nothing remotely funny going on in the classroom, unless you found Mike's obvious leers in my direction as funny.

I couldn't concentrate on what Mr. Garder was talking about, and yet anytime I found my mind slip, and I would think about Alice, Edward seemed to find something hilariously funny, and so I would blush, and look away.

I was being ridiculous.

He couldn't possibly know.

Ridiculous.

**Alice POV**

I tried to not run, but I had to get to others and tell them what I'd seen, whilst getting into a position stop Bella from smacking her head against the table.

Why am I doing this?

And the I decided the best thing to do was think. _Edward; Edward Cullen, I know your listening to me… _I prayed that he was listening as I re-played my vision.

Eventually reaching the cafeteria I looked across at Edward. _Did you get my message, please understand…Please. _He nodded theatrically, obviously finding this funny. How could he possibly find a situation like this funny.

And then she walked in.

She smelt heavenly, not like flowers, more rich, it was thick and luxurious and it pulled me under. Wait snap out of it Cullen. Focus.

And then my vision started playing before me, she walks across, her hips swaying side to side. N_o_! Alice, pay attention. And then she trips.

I reach out.

**Bella POV**

Damn it, damn it, damn it.

Why oh why does it have to be me. My heart beats against my chest frantically.

"Whoa are you ok their Bella" Alice seems concerned and before I can soak myself in the beauty of the idea that she make actually… _Like me._

He's in peals of laughter. His lips move but no sound comes out. And then the whole group is laughing. Damn it. Damn Edward.

"Earth to Bella, earth to Bella" Alice waves her hand past my face, and I snap back into concentration. Unfortunately so is my heart. Sshh I order my heart, this only makes it beat faster, please sshh I beg.

He's smiling at me crookedly.

God do I have something on my face-

"Your in shock, I should take you home" Alice looks shaken, and then I find myself speaking words I hadn't planned on saying.

"Would you Alice? I don't think I can manage the rest of the day." I stand their in bewilderment, awaiting an answer

And then she's smiling at me crookedly, she makes this look good.

"It would be my pleasure, but I think I should take you in my car, I'll come back and drive yours home later, ok?" she says reassuringly, whilst stroking my hair, which again sends me into a panic attack, but I'm past caring.

She walks me across, a quick word to her family and were out of the building. My breath gets hitched and I have to start the whole calming process again. She grins.

"Lets go." As we climb into a monstrous Jeep.


	5. Jeeps & First Kisses

**Disclaimer: **

**Alice: **Oh no!

**Bella: **Alice what did you see?!

**Alice: **Its horrible, just horrible!

**Bella: **Please Alice tell me…

**Alice: **I'm owned my S. Meyers -sighs-

**Bella: **Wha- What?… Does she own me?

**Alice: **No! -smiles- I own you.

**Awwwwwh… But seriously I don't own twilight. Dang.**

**Alice POV**

She climbed into Emmett's Jeep a little recklessly, silly Alice, I should have brought my Ferrari.

She looked across, and our eyes met. She blushed and turned away.

And I swear I couldn't help it, but I reached across, and touched her forehead. She shivered a little at my touch and I snatched my hand back.

"Are you feeling any better?" I was worried, really worried, and nervous, so I awaited her answer.

"Yes." She nodded stubbornly , Liar I thought. And then it happened. I zoned out.

_Me and Bella, outside her house, I reach across to help her take her seatbelt off, slightly brushing her left breast, she shivers, I sit up slowly, and our lips meet, I felt a rush, her warm lips coaxing mine open, as her tongue, storms my mouth, her heart thuds against my chest, I pull her onto my lap._

_Its too much. My eyes glaze over black, and I pull away, she looks up at me sheepishly, a slight smile playing around the corners of her mouth, she leans in again…_

"Alice, Alice, are you ok, what's wrong… maybe I should drive?" she mumbles on.

" No, it ok I was just thinking" I smile, "lets go then" Oh god, do I let this happen, how do I stop it without hurting her. Both physically and emotionally. Damn, I would of enjoyed this more without the sneak preview, and then I laugh at my stupidity

She looks at me bemused, "Did I miss something?" she says her cheeks blushing a beautiful pink, as she pulls her hair behind her back, exposing her neck, and wafting that thick, luxurious sent towards, my head swirls.

"Oh no, just trying to remember the route that passes your house" come on Alice, a little snappier with the answers already.

"Oh cool." and she bites on her lips, I moan silently. I don't think I can resist her. And then I realise that were at her house.

"Here we are", she struggles with the belt, and without thinking, instinctually, I reach over, "Here let me…" Damn it Alice!

I graze her breast, and she looks down at me, fire in her eyes.

**Bella POV**

We weren't far from my house now, against my better judgement, I had let her drive, it was funny, I was shouting at her, and she was totally oblivious, in her own world. Alice.

I wanted to make my feelings for her clear. Oh god. Look at me, I haven't even known her a whole day, and her I am ready to confess my undying love. How ironic.

Ok I'll make myself a deal, I'll act like I cant undo my belt, if she help, I make my move, if not… Then it's not meant to be. Playing the innocent victim. Feigning vulnerability.

Maybe this isn't much of an act, I think it will come to easy for my liking-

"Here we are" Alice says, momentarily stunning me. Ok lets get into character and.. Action.

I rattle the belt, for dramatics, and then she leans across, Oh my. She accidentally grazes my left breast. My heart accelerates leaving my breath behind, I struggle for breath.

And I lean forward.

Her lips are cool and hard, she seems stunned at first, before she crashes into my lips, making my head swirl, she puts one hand in my hair tangling it, the other hand she places at the small of my back.

She pulls me into her lap. For someone so small she awfully strong.

Her lips slide down my neck, caressing me and robbing me of my every breath. I don't care. Right now I could die happily,

She crashes into my lips again. And I fall for her, utterly, and completely. And then to soon, she set me free.

Her eyes are hard.

"That can't happen again Bella." she looks straight ahead.

"Why?" I say, pleading, whimpering. I look into her eyes, and they resemble nothing or the golden-honey, I had been staring into only moments ago.

"You should go inside" My heart stutters, tears sting my eyes, and she almost softens, "I'll see you tomorrow; if you feeling better" and she reaches across me again, and opens the door for me to step out.

I look at her my eyes glazed with tears, and one makes a break for it, it rolls down my cheeks slowly. Inevitably.

"Alice plea-" she reaches out and wipes my tear away, "you should go."

I look at her one more time, angry at myself, my eagerness, I pushed her to far, damn you Isabella Swan.

I step out into the cold harsh winds, and turn around to see her speeding down the road. And my heart twinges. "SHUT UP!" I yell at it then quieter" "_please just shut up."_

**Alice POV**

How could I do that, how could I hurt her, speeding, around twist and turns, till I see the familiar house.

I rush up the stairs, and slam my bedroom door behind me before, throwing myself on my bed. How could I make her cry? Her?

Damn this vampire memory, I cant hide from her, nor can I hide from the pain I caused her, as the scene keeps playing over and over. My whole body trembles with pain.

Jazz walks in. And I sit up.

"What was that?" he asks

"What was what Jasper!" I hiss at him

"That" he says, "you could try to be a bit more understanding, I'm having to deal with everything your feeling right now too, what happened, your feelings their all distorted, it overpowers me. You."

"I hurt her Jazzy." I stutter, and then I throw myself back on the bed again, unable to speak through my dry sobs"

"She'll forgive" he reassures me, and all I see is red, he backs away, already feeling the anger boiling through me.

"How, in gods name will she forgive me for what I just did!" I snarl "You weren't their"

He takes a defensive stance, before straightening up and replying, "maybe not, but I felt everything she felt today" he says smiling, and then walks out of the room.

_Grrrr_. Damn him and his mind games. I wont fall for it. How can she? Impossible.

I spend the rest of the day in my room, and then night falls.

_I'm at a window. No. I'm at Bella's window, she's asleep, I turn around but then she mumbles my name._

"_Alice, do-do-don't go." she mutters, her voice thick with sleep, "please" she says "I Love You"_

And my vision ends.

**A/N: **Thanks everyone for all you great reviews (I want more though aha) its great knowing that people appreciate the time you put into it, I'll try to write another chapter later on tonight (I'm aiming for three chapters per day, I know. Ambitious right.), but I've got prom dress hunting to do (Yes some of us have proms in the UK, aha.).

**Once again a huge thanks to those of you who like the story, and are reviewing. You guys rock my sox. Lol.**


	6. Ferrari & Forgiveness

**Disclaimer:**** Yeah I don't own the rights to Twilight. Pfft. So what. You don't either. So there. No wait. I love you. Come back. ****J**

**A/N: **Hmm, so its in the nature of a vampire to be selfish. Well I guess that makes me a vampire. I NEED MORE REVIEWS.

Aha forget that. I really want to let all my reviewers know how much I appreciate the time they take, to press that lil button at the bottom, and type a message to. I hope to return the favour. Tehe.

**Bella POV**

Charlie wouldn't stop bugging me. I mean what could I tell him, that I willingly threw myself at Alice, who yes father is the same member sex as me, meaning that your darling daughter is gay. A Lesbian. But also, that I think I'm falling in love with her, and then slip in the fact that she rejected me.

No, I think I'll save that little surprise for a special occasion. No I can not joke with myself, I don't think I can even resign myself to the idea of us being friends.

As I open the door, Charlie stops me.

"You sure your ok Bells" wow he seems worried. Fatherly even. I smile, but I can see he's not believing it, I'm not either, but I try to make it seem sincere. For him.

Stepping out of my door, I saw the last thing I was expecting.

"Al-Alice?" I stuttered "what are you doing he-he-here?"

She laughed, wait she laughed, was I being funny.

"I'm picking you up silly, I felt sorry that you had to ride in that monster of a jeep, and thought you might like to see my ride."

And then I saw it, bright sunshine yellow, shiny, and in pristine condition. A Ferrari.

"Alice that's your car." it came out more of a statement, which wasn't what I intended.

"Yeah pretty isn't it" she replied

Yeah it was pretty… pretty over the top. Ostentatious. But completely Alice. And I couldn't help but love it.

She was getting restless, "Are you coming or not" she sounded annoyed, but added a smile to reassure me.

"um, um yeah" I replied a little stumped for words, she helped me into the car, and then ran round the side and slided, gracefully, into her seat.

She started driving, pushing the speed higher and higher, and I knew I had to say something to break not only the tension, but the fear I had at how fast the Ferrari was going.

"Um, Alice?" my heart started beating, embarrassingly so.

"Yes Bella?" she smiled. This made it hurt more, that smile, those lips, her eyes. I sighed.

"Bellaaaaaaa" she persisted

"oh right, um. I guess, why are you here Alice?" I said, a little harsher than I had meant

She looked, shocked, a little sad, I automatically willed what I had just said, to fade into everlasting darkness and nothingness.

She looked down "don't you want me here Bella?" Oh god. How could she think that, "I mean its understandable if you don't want me after what hap-" I couldn't stand it.

"Alice! That's so not what I meant," Damn how do I make her understand. "I mean, I thought after yesterday, I practically attacked you, threw myself at you, and I'm so embarrassed and sorry… I thought you wouldn't want to talk to me. See me.", I looked up at her, she was glaring, angry, and she was shaking.. With rage?

"Bella, don't be so ridiculously absurd!"

"What?" I said completely confused by the way things had taken a turn.

**Alice POV**

Was she oblivious, did she not remember me kissing her back, pulling her onto my lap, holding her their, wanting to keep her their eternally.

After minutes of silence she looked at me.

"… I don't think I understand." she admitted

"Obviously!" I snapped, and when I looked at her face I immediately regretted my words. "What I mean Bella is, it ludicrous to think that I wouldn't want, to see you, to want to be with you, always."

I pulled over. She wasn't replying, I've said to much, I've ruined it, she wont even want to be my friend anymore. And then I blanked out.

_She looked at me, she looked confused, upset? And then she was on me, kissing me, caressing, utterly stunning, grinding her hips into mine, moaning, and I heard a low rumble coming from my chest._

"_Do you want to skip school for today" I asked. She nodded in firm agreement._

_I pulled her into me, kissing her, then slid down to her neck, letting the thick, rich, luxurious aroma intoxicate my very existence., I kissed the spot behind her ear, and she moaned loudly, and I knew I had found her spot. I raised my lips to her ear._

"_I know its hard, but we have to stop, anyway I want to take you somewhere. You know, explain."_

The vision broke off when her lips met mine, and I knew it was ridiculous to deny myself this addiction any longer, and then I let her fill me to the brim completely and absolutely, why I wondered to myself silently how I had ever denied both myself this guilty pleasure, and from that moment I knew I would never truly be able to let her go.


	7. Secrets & I Love You's

**Disclaimer: **

**S. Meyer: **Knock Knock.

**Me: Oh-oh. **Who's their?

**S. Meyer: **Twilight!

**Me: **OMG! OMG! Twilight who?

**S. Meyer: **Twilight belongs to me **NOT**you

**Me: **Ouch.

**S. Meyer: **Had to be said.

**Me: **Gutted

**A/N: **Yays more reviews. I love it when you do that. Aha.

**FrozenFire676: **Lol. Yes I feel my disclaimers should always bring people in Lol. So I will be trying to do interesting ones. The only time I wont be, is if I'm not getting enough reviews hint hint lol. xo

**Team Alice-Bella: **I would like to thank you for you loyal reviews. And hey why aren't you shouting Alice & Bella are the bestest. Lol. It's nice to know there is someone out in this world who is as enthusiastic about Alice & Bella as much as I am.

Team Alice-Bella FTW (For The Win) xo

**Shamrock317: **Yes romance stories are by far the best. J

I can't say I've been called a stud, over here it mean like your hot, like, "God look at that Studmuffin." LOL. Anywho, yeah I think its mean not getting your stories out quickly especially if people like them. xo

**Major thanks to you all**

**And also if you have any idea that you would like to see featured let me know.**

**Alice POV**

My second day of school, and I am already skipping. I usually wouldn't condone this unless it was of the up most importance, but after all that had happened, I knew I couldn't walk through that building when I was this unsatisfied. And then I laughed the lines from Romeo and Juliet filling my mind.

_Romeo: Wilt thou leave me so unsatisfied?_

_Juliet: What satisfaction canst thou have to-night?_

_Romeo: The exchange of loves faithful vow for mine_

_Juliet: I gave thee mine before thou didst did request it. And yet I would it were to give again._

Funny, I thought to myself, I had never really taken myself for a Romeo. I looked across at her; her eyes where closed, and she was biting on her lip, if only she knew what that did to me.

I took one hand off the steering wheel, and stroked the blush on her cheek, her eyes opened automatically, and her smile grew wider, she must be growing in confidence cause her hand went up to her cheek to hold my hand there, and I presumed it was so I didn't change my mind. _Silly Bella_. I took my hand free, and her face fell, I laughed, and shock crossed her face.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous" I said, taking hold of her hand, with my free one. She looked euphoric.

"You mean it don't you." she stated. I wondered if she had meant it to come out as a statement, did she still doubt me, I guess I deserved that.

"Yes, Bella, I really do" I replied, lightly squeezing her hand, I looked her in the eyes, "I wont. No I cant ever leave you. Be without you." I could feel her melting into me.

I parked the car at the side of the road.

"This is where your taking me?" she said sceptically, and her face looked dumbfounded, I could help but laugh.

"I take that as a no then shall I" and she smiled breathtakingly. And then I remembered why I had brought her here, then it hit me, damn. I would have to explain before I take her to my meadow.

"Bella" I said, my voice shaking with uncertainty

"Oh" was all she said, followed moments later with, "you've changed your mind."

"What! No Bella… I just need to tell you something about me, before we become involved I should of said this earlier… oh your going to hate me."

This time it wad her turn to be angry.

"No!" she said, caressing my cheek, and wrapping her fragile body around me, "I will never hate you. I-I-I Love You." I could feel her heart go in to overtime.

"I love you.", I could say I love you too, I had always hated when people put that on the end of the three most beautiful words in the world, it was as if, they were saying it for the sake of it.

"Bella do you believe there are other things out their; you know in the world," again she looked utterly dumbfounded, except this time I found it less humorous.

"Alice", she smiled as she said my name. "Just tell me."

"You wont believe me." I mumbled, well she wouldn't how could she, it was like telling her the monster from under the bed, or the bogey man in her closet was real.

She got defensive," Alice Cullen! I will believe anything you tell me is the truth", and the quieter, "don't doubt me, please."

"Fine, wha-what if I told you…" here it goes," Vampires existed?" was she smiling? Why was she smiling? She thinks I'm loopy. Lovely. Great.

"Alice, are you trying to say you're a vampire?" she asked

"Yes." I replied meekly.

She threw her arms round me, and pulled back, and she was smiling, as if some great honour had been bestowed on her.

"W-o-w, wow Alice." she said distinguishing each individual syllable. "Ok I have some questions, but um, first, why are we here?"

She was incredible, I had just told her I was a vampire, and she wasn't scared. This was both an immense relief, and shocking blow for my ego. _Maybe this would have gone better if I had fake fang and fake blood. How would she have reacted if instead I'd said "I waaant to suuuuuuck your blooooood?"._ Shut up Alice.

"Oh, well I want to take you to my meadow, I found it hunting… I want to share it with you." I smiled, hoping that I wasn't ruining this moment for her.

**Bella POV**

"Well um Alice I hate to burst you bubble, but there is no meadow around here." I said confused, cocking my head left and right searching for something I couldn't see.

"Its not here silly." she said shaking her head in mock annoyance. "It's in their" she said pointing to the woods.

She saw my face fall, and busted into peals of laughter, and I giggles with her.

"Don't worry, were not walking" she said pulling me into her, and kissing me lightly with her cool lips, and the began straightening up. I was not having that. I tried to worm my way back into her embrace, but she stood firm.

"B-e-l-l-a" she said, "I want to show you it." she said moaning, and it was by far the cutest thing I have ever seen. And then she looked me straight in the eyes, her own golden eyes smouldering. And I could fill my will being taken from me.

"You are the most dangerous creature I have ever met" I said kissing her neck.

"I know" she said, swinging me on to her back, with strength I had never felt her exert before.

"Alice how did you do that? And why am I only your back?" she looked at me incredulously and pointed to herself.

"Vampire" she said, "super strength, super speed" she added with a grin.

"Anything else you want to add, show-off" I mumbled, resting my head on her shoulder, and breathing in her sent, feeling my head whirl again.

"Yeah" she said, "I can see the future", she whispered, before breaking into a run.


	8. Our Meadow

Disclaimer:

**Dorry: No eating here tonight, oh, no eating here to night, no no no, eating here tonight your on a diet.**

**Yeah has nothing to do with the fact I don't own twilight ****J**

**A/N: I love my reviewers. Go you guys! xo**

**Bella POV**

We reached the meadow, in a minute, flat. And much to Alice's amusement I was the one out of breath.

"Wow, Alice" I said standing up, and then gasping in amazement, as I took in my surroundings. It was beautiful, something right out of a fairytale. Lush green grass, dotted with bluebells, and lavender, tall trees, that rustled in the breeze, and then right down the side, a stream, that smelt moist, and refreshing. And the her. My happily ever after.

**Alice POV**

She was like a child, twirling round and round in the grass, it was like a scene from "The Sound of Music", and then she paused running over to me, and we feel down together in the grass, she snuggled close to me, and I wondered how she could bare the cold of my skin.

"Tell me about yourself Alice" she said stroking my cheek, I grabbed her hand, in a lighting fast move, and held her hand at my cheek. She gasped.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you", she pointed to herself, "vampire reflex, its too easy for me to be myself around you" I admitted honestly, this seemed to placate her, and I move into her hand a little more, "Mhhm, so warm."

"Alice" she said agitatedly, "tell me about yourself"

I sighed, "fine, I cant eat food, and I don't sleep."

"Ever?" she asked timidly

I laughed, then sighed, "yes, but please don't be afraid." I said waiting in anticipation for her answer.

"I'm not, honestly" and she moved in closer, to prove this.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Aren't you going to ask what I eat then?" how could she not have asked this already, it thought to myself.

"Oh, that. Well, what do you eat?" she asked.

"Drink." I corrected, "And the answer is that I drink blood." and I waited for the realisation to hit her, and resigned myself, that I had done the honest thing in telling her, even if it meant she no longer wanted me.

She moved in closer, resting her head on my chest.

"Bella!" I said stunned.

"what?" she looked hurt. Why?

"Your not afraid?" I asked confused

"Is their a reason for me to be?" and she looked confused, "your not going to hurt me, so it doesn't matter. Not to me." and she wrapped her arms around me defensively, as if I would push her away.

"I don't drink human blood" I admitted.

She looked confused again, "well then how? Come again?" she asked.

"Ok, I'll explain. Me and my family are vegetarians…" she cut me off

"Vegetarians?" She asked.

"Yes, we only live off the blood, of animals, it our way of convincing ourselves that were not monsters…" She cut me off again.

"You" she said, "are not a monster… You're my Alice." she said kissing me, god how could she do this to me, make me feel like this, in between her kissed she mumbled.

"Alice you know how you said you were psychic, well um-um are the rest of your family psychic?"

I laughed, and explained, "No, I'm the only one that can see the future, but Jasper can sense peoples emotions, and Edward can read peoples minds." Her face fell, and she looked at me in horror.

"No!" was all she could say.

**Bella POV**

I knew it, all the times he laughed he was reading my thoughts, he knew exactly how I felt about Alice. About what I thought of him. And I hid my face in my hands.

Alice pulled them off my face, with unbelievable strength.

"Whaaat?" she whimpered

"He knows everything I've thought. How I feel about you, and I guess deep down I knew, anytime my mind would wonder her seemed to laugh, oh god, and he knows that I think he's arrogant" I moaned, closing my eyes. And then she started giggling.

"Oh Bella, its ok, he's a big boy, almost 108 years old." My eyes snapped open

"He's 108" I said

"No" she replied shaking her head, and I sighed, "I said he's almost" and she laughed

"So Alice, how old are you?" I asked

"About 83, I'm not exactly sure, its been a long time-" I cut her off as I burst into laughter.

"What!" she said angrily

"Nothing" I said innocently," your perfect" I added, and she smiled, sending me into an undeniable frenzy, "You shouldn't do that to people" I said huffily.

"What?" she said, worried

"You shouldn't dazzle people, its hardly fair" and she smiled, and we spent the rest of the afternoon this, way, and then, the rest of the ride home, until we arrived at my door.

I looked at her, and she was beautiful, "Alice?" I said hiding behind my hair shyly, she pushed my hair from my face.

"Don't hide, I can't see your face", she whimpered, "yes?"

"um- do you want to come in?" Her smile actually lit up her face, and I swear at that moment I knew that somehow we would find a way to be together no matter what, she didn't even need to reply as she grabbed my hand, and we stepped in the house.


	9. Fathers & First Times

**Disclaimer: T,** to the **W, **to the **I, **to the** L, **to the **I, **to the **G, **to the **H, **to the** T.**

**TWILIGHT**

No I don't own it but it still be's awesome. Lol.

**A/N: **Aren't I clever keeping to my three chapters a day, comment to congratulate me. Once again I love you, I've started a new Fanfic, staring Bella & Demetri, I know it's a new route, but I feel that there aren't enough Demetri Fanfics. Anywho, I love those who read my stories you guys are:

**Awesomeness on sexy legs with sweaty sox that rock. Woo.**

**Bella POV**

She seemed to know her way, and she quickly found herself a seat at the kitchen table.

"Can I see your room" she asked warily, my eyes gleamed, as the ideas of that could go on in there filled my mind, to the point I had to bite my lip. And then I remembered Charlie. Why now did he come to mind, and I knew that I had to decline this offer till later.

"Well the thing is Alice, I usually cook dinner for.."

"Don't worry, I'd like to see you cook, it's a while since I've seen it in action" she replied cheekily, winking at me. I smiled, and then quickly turned around to get the ingredients for a simple and relatively quick recipe, when I felt her arm snake around my waist, and her cool breath against the back of my neck.

"What are you doing Ali" I said, moaning in unmistakable pleasure, "it hard enough not taking you to my room now." She laughed, I frowned, had I been to obvious, should I have been more mysterious, would that make it more sexy, I really doubted I could pull sexy off, and I was distracted from my thoughts when she kissed my cheek.

"Sorry" she said grinning, then pulled a funny face," I will behave" she added, before retaking her place at the table and looking solemn. Then she looked back at what I was doing.

It was 45 minutes later when Charlie's cruiser pulled up, and he walked through the door.

"Smells good Bells" he said closing the door, then he looked at Alice, "Ohh we have a guest, Hello I'm Charlie, Bells father." He extended his hand. Ooft I thought. Only to see she had put gloves on.

"Chief Swan" she smiled, "I'm Alice, it's a pleasure to meet you sir, you have a lovely home." In the few seconds Charlie had been with Alice it was clear; he was smitten.

"Dad, foods on the table, we already ate, were going to do some homework in my room, see ya later dad" I rushed, whilst yanking on Alice's arm, slowly dragging her to my room.

"Bye girls" I heard my dad shout up as we ascended the stairs.

"See you soon Chief Swan" Alice called back, I swiftly closed the door behind us and she flopped on the bed in peal of laughter.

"Not funny" I said, rushing over and winding my arms around her waist. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"It was incredibly funny" she replied, "but I'm sorry if I upset you" she placated me. And began kissing me, it wasn't often she kissed me like this so I took full advantage.

**Alice POV**

She was definitely pushing her luck, grinding her hips into me, moaning, trying to be quiet, I couldn't stand the way she trusted me, it made me more scared to slip up. I pulled back gently, but she wasn't having that.

"Alice" she moaned, winding her arm round my neck, intertwined, her hand slipped into my top, this was new for Bella, could I destroy her confidence now, yes that's it Alice, convince yourself. You want this too.

I pull her top off, and start kissing her, her neck, her collar bone, I look up at her, wanting. Needing. Permission, she nods frantic, I smile, she needs this as much as me, I kiss her smooth stomach. Warm, ripping her trousers, I'll take her shopping, I tell myself mentally.

I marvel at her body, naked, somehow in the blur of it all, I'm naked too. Kissing her forcefully, my finer trail lower, till I find the spot. She gasps, grinding into me, I slip my fingers inside her, while my thumb circles her clitoris, she's moaning, trying to gain breath, but I'm enjoying this, I smile at her, her eyes are closed, I move my hand and my mouth takes over. Takes her over the edge. She grips the bed sheets, and moans a little to loudly, I giggle, nibbling, licking, sucking, my hand plays with her nipple, she cries out.

"Alice, I'm coming" she moans, and grits her teeth she arches her back and I move swiftly to her lips. And she sighs.

I get up to get dressed. She frowns at me. Oh god does she think I'm the Jump & Dump type.

"I'm just getting dressed, I'm not leaving." I try to calm her, but she continues to frown at me. "what Bella?"

She blushes, "I-I want to do the same for you." I smile, is this girl for real, and I fall for her hard, as I shrug or my Ted Baker top, and climb back into her bed.

Its in the car ride home that I realise I need to tell my family that I have told Bella the truth. And a chill runs up my back. And I know their going to feel betrayed. _This is hopeless._ And I actually consider running back to the comfort of Bella. _My_ Bella.

How do I make them understand. She's so important to me.


	10. Honesty Is The Best Policy

Disclaimer: **Yo to diddy… Shiddy? Yeah so I don't own twilight, but my rap music is gonna take off soon I can feel it. Lol.**

**A/N: **Who's you daddy? No, um I don't mean it literally. Four chapters in one day, don't you love me -smiles-. Today the things that happened, no lie I'm in Ladbroke Grove, and some homeless guy comes over to me and goes "High-five", I'm like allow that lol. Moving on.

This chapter I am dedicating to my favouritest reviewer, lights down, drum roll please, brrrrbrrrrbrrrbrrr ( that's the drum roll) :

**Shamrock317**

Your comment actually made me piss my pants, well not actually, but you get my drift. Thanks for telling me your favourite lines, other reviewers take note, you need to suck up to me more. Lol. 

**Alice POV**

As I step out the car, Edward pokes his head around the front door. 

"Dining room, family meeting now!" _Duh' like I didn't already see that. _"I heard that" he smirked._ Damn._

Play dumb, I mean they don't actually know anything yet, it could be something completely unrelated. I dash into the dining room, and steal the seat Edward was about to take. _Stay out of my mind Cullen and we wont have a problem._ he snarls at me. 

"Scary" I say playfully, he must be grouchy cause he takes an attack stance, "terrified, Emmett hold me" I say as I close my eyes to see the outcome, and as it plays in my mind, it floods Edward's too.

_Edward crouching ready to launch himself at me, when Carlisle walks in._

"_Edward!" he shouts disapprovingly, while I smile all sparkles and fairy dust. Unfortunate I think, knowing he's listening._

I laugh and he stands erect, as Carlisle and Esme walk in.

**Carlisle POV**

"Ah, what was that we heard upstairs?" I ask, anxious to prolong our discussion, this will not end well.

"Nothing." my son growls.

"Edward" I say shaking my head, "surely I have taught you better then to act this way around women, it is disrespectful." This isn't going to end well, and I resign myself to keep the peace with Jasper.

**Jasper POV**

The feelings that Alice were omitting were beyond me, and unthinkingly I radiated towards her, it was warm, and bubbly, and I wanted into surround me, to drown in it, and then it was destroyed as Carlisle spoke.

"Shall we begin" he spoke commandingly, it was clearly not an invitation, more an order, and when Carlisle spoke this way, we always listened. Alice's happiness disappeared almost automatically, and I sat down, feeling seven times the tension, and a slight bit or anger which I was beyond certain was coming from two very pissed vampires at the end of the table. Edward and Rosalie. 

"Wow." I spoke aloud without meaning to.

Everyone turned to me

"What?" Esme asked soothingly, Ah, Esme, the ever heart warming woman who kept this family together with Carlisle at her side all the way.

"It's just…" I struggled to find the words, "not often that Edward and Rosalie agree on things."

I wished I hadn't said anything as everyone's eyes flashed to Edward and Rosalie and then back to mine, and then to Alice.

"Alice", Carlisle started, "I think it would be best you explained this yourself." and before she could open her mouth I felt a surge of anger and betrayal sure through Edward to myself, leaving me breathless, dazed and utterly confused.

**Edward POV**

"How could _you" _I yelled, purposely exaggerating the 'you', "_You_ have destroyed this for all of us before we've even gotten started." She looked at me, completely heartbroken and started talking to me through her mind. _Please understand Edward, you know I value your opinions of me, more than anyone else. I love her, don't you unders-_

"You love her?" I spluttered, "are you completely deranged woman!" I was fuming, and a growl escaped my mouth.

"Enough Edward, do not torment your sister so." Carlisle demanded. But Rose wasn't having this.

"How can you condone this Carlisle, she has not only betrayed us, the family that love her dearly, but she has broken the law, and in doing so, practically put a noose around Bella's neck." Rose struggled more than any of us with what she was, and this hurt her to the core. 

I looked across at Jasper, who was struggling under the turmoil of all our emotions, and I mouthed sorry to him, he nodded, that was Jasper for you. Forever the fighter.

Carlisle softened, "Love isn't a simple thing, you should know this better than anyone Rose, do you not see the difference Bella has made to Alice, she loves her, and I will not begrudge her that, neither will you." he ended, this wasn't for discussion as far as he was concerned.

**Esme POV**

"Alice, darling, how wonderful at last." my darling daughter, though I knew the difficulties that Alice and Bella would face, both from prejudiced humans, and vampires the same, I had to admit the change in our Alice was Phenomenal. "When can we meet her?" I asked completely excited, Carlisle gave me a look.

"Let us not push her tonight, dear." I looked at him.

"Oh, but we must, Alice must know she has my full support, I would love to me her", I stopped to take in Alice's expression and realised this probably was daunting, "only when you are both ready of course" she smiled and Jasper looked up, so I knew it was real.

"Thank you Esme, Carlisle, Jasper… Emmett?" she asked, Emmett was the only one who had not spoken a word. Emmett looked up, and smiled, his dimpled cheeks rosy and rolled his eyes.

"You doubt me that much lil sis," he said jokingly, ah, he had such a way with words, and Alice was soothed, trust Emmett to make a situation like this breeze by, "I like Bella… though I bet you like her more", he smiled, raising his eyebrows up and down theatrically.

"Emmett" I said heavy disapproving. And then I looked up to see Rosalie stomping up the stairs.

"Better go." Emmett said smiling, "wish me luck", he looked at Edward for the go ahead, and Edward nodded.

"She needs you." he replied matter of factly.

"Ok." was all Emmett said, he was a real warrior when it came to Rose, ready to take on the world, I was proud. _My_ Son.

**Emmett POV**

I was gutted when I realised that this wasn't one of those good family meeting, like when I'd done something really good, or their was a party with Carlisle's co-workers, those sweaty doctors sure did know how to party.

But great I mean today, was Tuesday, aka Sex day, I mean could Rosie baby forget. Shit I thought. _Edward please tell me you weren't listening._ I waited. And moments later I heard

" I wish I could man, I wish I could." followed with disturbed laughter to disrupt the tension.

"Rose; baby, wanna talk?" I asked warily

**Rosalie POV**

I couldn't tell him no. Damn I realised, Tuesday: sex day.

"Sure, come in." maybe if I don't remind him, he'll forget, how can I be in the mood with this betrayal, hanging over our heads ready to destroy, rid us to the depths of hell. I suppose being what we are we deserve it.

"Look babe," I say, "maybe you should go hunting, cause I think me and Alice should talk, I don't think I'm being fair, and I want her to be able to defend herself." hmm it sounded plausible. He looked shocked.

"Um-um yeah ok." he looked dumbfounded, I loved my Emmett.

"Catch me a grizzly" I said playfully, "remember I like em' irritable." I laughed, listening to the chime. He smiled, god he looked delicious, he walked forwards and kissed me lightly on the lips.

"Mhhm," he said, "that's my kind of woman, and he was down the stairs."

I sat for a minute and then followed after him.

"Alice?" I called. No answer.

Less than three seconds later, Esme popped her head round the door frame.

"She's gone to talk to Bella" she smiled completely blessed out. _Delusional_. And I stomped back up the stairs.


	11. The First Night

**Disclaimer: **If I had a penny for every disclaimer I wrote, saying I didn't own

Twilight, boy I would have, about 12p. Aha.

**A/N: **Look at me, up at the crack of dawn, writing for you guys. Its cause I love you so. I either have a lot of free time considering, that I'm getting these out so fast or, I'm super awesome. You choose. Lol.

Moving on I want to dedicate this chapter to the super-duper-shooter :

**Team Alice-Bella**

You rock and you know it.

**Alice POV**

Its late and I know that I should not be here, I prayed that she was awake as I climbed through her open window, please be awake, please be awake. _I need you._

I hear footsteps coming towards the door and I push my body back out of the window, listening till I hear Bella's familiar voice.

"Shit, its freezing" she says, and she walks towards the window.

"Allow me." I say climbing in through the window and shutting it behind me. She looks stunned before running over to me and throwing her arms around me. Funny she didn't even shiver, though she had complained about the cold moments ago. I guess that's love.

"Alice" she shouts, "Alice, Alice, Alice." She repeats as if to make sure I'm real, I listen for her dad, and she realises, "he's gone to watch the game at Billy's house" she sighs, kissing my shoulder. "So what brings you here," she smiles.

"I think we should talk about stuff" I say, she tries to raise her eyebrow at me, but it just isn't happening, and I laugh, walking across, placing my thumb against her eyebrow, pulling it up, "better?" I ask, laughing. And she laughs too.

"Now you're here, I feel much better," she walks over to the bed, and extends her arm for me to follow. "Lets talk, then" she smiles.

I take a deep breath and let it all out in one go:

"ItoldmyfamilyaboutyouandmeandwhatItoldyouandmostofthemunderstandit'sjustEdwardandRosalieandwelldoyouwanttomeetthem?" she looked at me confused.

"Come again?" she stroked my cheek for encouragement.

I took another deep breath, "I told my family about you and me, and what I told you, and most of them understand, its just Edward and Rosalie, and well do you want to meet them?" I was out of breath, and scared, I had never brought someone home to meet my family, let alone, the very person I was in love with, who did I forget to mention was human. _Was I insane?_ Taking her to a house full of hungry vampires just waiting to…_ Suuuuuuck her blooooood._ Yes my mind had snapped, no wonder when I was human I was sent to a crazy house.

"Yes." she smiled

**Bella POV**

"What?" Alice asked enraged.

Ok had I misinterpreted again, no I was certain of what I heard, "Yes" I repeated again, like it was the most simple thing in the world. He eyes glazed over but I knew this wasn't her having a vision, she was mad. Her eyes were as hard and as cold as night. I was terrified.

"Bella!!" she snapped, "have you fallen over one to many time." she was being cruel now, "you expect me to take you to a house full of hungry vampires, who would kill you the first chance they got!"

I started to cry, I didn't mean to, but I was confused and disoriented, I was sure she had asked me. "But you asked me-me if I wanted to." and I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I felt her arms worm around me, and looked up to see her liquid topaz eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm not angry at you." I snorted, it sure looked that way, "I'm not I swear Bella, its me, I'm being careless. I never want to hurt you. Ever." she added, and wiped my tears away.

I was silent for a minute then spoke. "I want to meet them Alice, I want to be a part of your life, even the dangerous parts" I paused waiting for her reply.

"I can't do that, do you know what it would do to me if I lost you" she smiled at me, and she looked taken aback when I smiled and replied.

"You wouldn't lose me silly," I said mockingly, "I'm not that accident prone" I pause, and I could her scepticism in her silence, "and anyway, I'd be near you the whole time, and I _know_ you wouldn't let anything happen to me." I added knowing that this was the truth. She weakened and I knew I had won.

She didn't look happy, "If anything did-" I didn't give her a chance to change her mind

"Alice, look if you don't believe that I'm going to your house then you should check for yourself" I replied sarcastically, I had already decided even if she didn't escort me their I would find out from the school system, just where she lived, and go there myself. She closed her eyes, hissing, when she saw her vision.

"So, you think you super smart don't you Swan" she said playfully, "fine you can come, but your next to me the whole time" I nestled into her.

"I think I can handle that" I added playfully. She smirked.

"Isabella Swan;" she shook her head in mock surprise, "seducing a vampire" she slapped her head, "who would of thought it" , and we both giggled.

"I bet you saw it coming." she smiled, and looked at me kissing me forcefully on the lips, I pulled myself on top of her slipping my hands under her top.

"B-e-l-l-a" she persisted, I smiled, and climbed off her, "maybe not the best thing to do to you when you should be asleep." She smiled.

"Seducing a human" I said slapping my head, "who would of thought it" I laughed repeating her earlier words.

"Shut up" she replied, "sleep, I want you looking amazing when you see my family tomorrow, which means no sex hair" and we both laughed.

"Will you stay?" I asked hearing my heart accelerate.

"Forever" she replied, "and for gods sake calm down and turn that thing off" she said pointing to my heart. I smiled, snuggling in closer, breathing her in. And as I started to nod off I heard her say.

"You are so pushing your luck" as she wrapped her arms around me protectively.


	12. Free Will?

Disclaimer: 

**A/N: **As always I love you. Waking up to all your reviews had brightened my XD. I got my first piece of constructive criticism (Thank you **Geezorbee**), which is good so now I can improve _hopefully_. I'm sorry if you think the chapters are moving fast, I just find its more interesting if you focus solely on the best characters (woo Alice and Bella), but heck I'll give it a go, and we'll see how it goes, and if people prefer it with a slower progression of Alice and Bella's relationship. (Let me know)

**Thanks to my super cool reviewers… That's niiiiice.**

**Bella POV**

Last night was the first time I dreamt of Alice Cullen. Though waking up to her was a whole lot better. I rolled over and stretched, and shrieked as the cold hit my bare back.

"Bella your squishing me." Alice giggled, I wanted to be angry and then I wanted to rush over to her and have her old me in her arms. She opened her arms for me to return to her, it was an impossible task to refuse.

"Alice," I piped up, "can I have a human moment?" I smiled at her, she shook her head theatrically and crossed her arms, but it lasted less that a minute, as I saw a smile creep up to her lips, and she started laughing, and it was addictive, soon I was on the floor giggling.

"Bella" she sighed, "I'm not the boss of you; you can do whatever you want," then she stared at me, making sure she gave me eye contact and began speaking again, "but I would prefer you stayed with me." Her eyes smouldered.

I threw a mini fit, "how is free will, when you do that, it's so unfair, your not allowed to dazzle me to get your own way."

I heard stomping up the stairs, and I raced into my bed. Wasn't Charlie supposed to be working today, I had just assumed. _Damn it_.

"Bells?" Charlie asked

**Charlie POV**

I tried to be quiet, so that I could burst in to her room. The element of surprise. Their had to be someone else in their with her, it sounded almost like she was having a conversation. And I had heard unmistakable laughter. It was too loud to be just Bells.

I reached the top of the stairs, and held onto the door knob on Bells door, and then in one swift movement I was in the room.

"Bells?" I asked. She turned around to me groggily, and looked up at me with her big brown eyes.

"Yes dad?" she looked at me questioningly, "oh was I talking in my sleep again?" she looked at me for a reply.

Had she been talking in her sleep? Usually it was a little less incoherent, she seemed so… She sounded like happy Bella. "Yeah, you must have been" I sighed unsatisfied with the conclusion, I began to walk out of the room.

"Dad!" Bells slurred a little too exaggeratedly, "I'm going to a friends house today, will that be ok? I mean your going fishing anyway, right?"

Why was she acting this way, so; excited, Bella was not excitable, yet I stand here amazed. Who am I to take this feeling away.

"Sure Bells, I'm going fishing, and then watching a game at the Black." I paused thinking, "maybe you can stay over at you friends house, I mean, I'm not gonna be home till late anyway." and walked out of her room.

"I'll call her and find out." Bella shouted after me.

**Alice POV**

Tehe, everything had gone according to my vision. Wonderfully so. I jumped on Bella's bed.

"Sshh" Bella pleaded, "he's still in the house." I cocked my eyebrow, was she serious.

"Bella, are you deaf, he left a minute ago" I said laughing, she looked at me astounded.

"Oh" she replied in surprise.

"Come on Bells, look alive, I packed your bag for the overnight stay last night…" I smiled to her evilly.

"You knew." she moans. "Maybe I shouldn't go I mean I have nothing to we-" I interrupt her, courtesy of my visions.

"That's why I bought you this; and before you ask yes I saw you complaining you had nothing to wear," She opened and closed her mouth a few time, "Bella close your mouth your not a fish, they are most unattractive." I say playfully kissing along her jaw.

"But-" she tries to add something.

"But nothing," I say shaking my head, "I didn't spend much I swear, plus why can't I do something nice for my girlfriend," I pull out my best puppy dog eyes, " and I worked super hard… please… for me" And I see her weakening.

**Bella POV**

"Fine" I sigh, completely annoyed, "Anything else you want to add, cause if I remember correctly, you said you wouldn't boss me around." I smiled contently, she couldn't possibly have anything to say to that.

She smiled widely, god what did she know?

"Bossing someone around, means they don't have a choice," she paused smiling, "I _emotionally-blackmailed_ you… you still have your free will, and are able to say no, therefore I'm not bossing you around" damn her, always one step ahead, "So go shower, and trust me, I've seen the outcome of you not doing what I say," she paused again, "Its not pretty." and she laughed, falling back on the bed.

"Fine!" I said grabbing my bathrobe, and running to the bathroom. 

I tried to take as long as possible to annoy, her I spent almost half an hour cleaning myself, and I wasn't even halfway through. That would teach her.

**Alice POV**

That was enough. She was pushing her luck. She was supposed to be making a good impression on my family, not turning up late. I dashed into the bathroom.

She hadn't noticed me yet, and I took this time to marvel at her body. She turned and shrieked.

"Alice, what _do_ you think your doing?" She asked me angrily. I smiled she was awfully cute when she was angry. Naked.

I pointed to my head, "I can see what your doing, and its not funny, being late is not going to impress my family, get out and get dressed." I said irritated, and then stormed out of the bathroom.

Two minutes later I felt warm hand snake around my waist, and breathing on the back of my neck. "I'm truly sorry." she said to me, "I'll behave.. Now what am I wearing?" she said trying to please me.

I smiled, and she looked slightly wary, I gave her the box, and her face was priceless.

**Bella POV**

"You said it didn't cost much." I shouted accusingly, she looked sheepish.

"Well the thing is that, well it wasn't a lot for me, anyway… Please get dressed?" she asked and I couldn't deny her it, aren't all the trouble I had caused her. And in less that five minutes we were walking down the road to where she had parked her Ferrari.

She opened the door for me.

"Climb in" she smiled, and added, "you look stunning... And your all mine!" she screeched to herself. I smiled at her.

"Come on we don't want to be late." and I laughed at the frown that now covered her face.

"Right." she smiled before appearing next to me in the drivers seat, "All buckled in?2 she asked me, and I nodded, "right lets go." 

We speeded down the road, twisting and turning, I'm sure we must of looked like a yellow blur, and in about seven minutes we ended up outside one of the most beautiful houses I had ever seen. Their had ever been. Before I had a chanced to appreciate it, Alice was pulling on my arm lightly.

"Come on, come on, you can appreciate it later" she smiled, obviously she would have seen my reaction, and so I allowed her to escort me from the driveway, into her home.

Alice looked at me, and I nodded, and the she returned the nod back. Squeezing my hand, she called out.

"Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, were here" as I turned I saw seven, painfully beautiful vampire had appeared out of thin air, and were standing in front of me. I gulped.

"He-hello, everyone," I took a breather, "I'm Bella."


	13. Mission Impossible

Disclaimer:

-Cue theme tune to 'Mission Impossible'-

Emmett: Dun dun dun dun dun dun… -presses body up against the wall, and uses his hand as a gun-

Alice: See what did I tell you guys, I told you if you waited here, you'd see Emmett acting like a fool.. Ahahahaha

Other Cullens: Hahahahahaha

Emmett: Huh? What? NO! I was just um…

Me: There there Emmett, don't worry, I still think you're a super stud… I mean I don't own Twilight… but theirs a special role on offer in 'Breathe Me'…

Emmett: AHHHH! You're the best!

Me: Yes. Yes Emmett I am.

Other Cullens: Uhhhhh! No fair!

**A/N: **Right I know, I've been awful, truly the worst kind of person, its been a long time since I've updated, and I truly can't blame it on anything other than my pure English laziness. Lol.

But because I know your forgiving reviewers who love me deep down, I know you will forgive me, if not, just leave me a message with your name and I will post a public apology for being so truly awful. Aha.

Anyway, so on with the story.

xo

**Esme's POV**

Stood next to Alice, was a rather beautiful young woman. Brave. Scared, yet completely at ease.

"Hello Bella," I smiled, "welcome to our home." I paused, waiting for someone else to speak, I looked to my left and right, to see completely dumbfounded vampires. I coughed.

"Oh. Yes, truly sorry, how rude of us," Carlisle began, "greetings, please make yourself at home."

Bella looked, at all of us individually, "um- thank you, you have a very beautiful home."

I smiled, how conventional, "Thank you Bella, I'm sure you know our children?" I nodded towards Jasper.

"Yes she knows me," Jasper smiled, nodding his head, "names Jasper darlin'"

I heard a low rumble sound from Alice's chest, making Bella jump, I frowned at Alice disapprovingly.

"Sorry Bella" Alice amended, and Bella returned a smile.

"Ehem," I shot a look at Rosalie, "Yeah I'm Rosalie," Rosalie then pointed a finger at Edward, then Emmett," Edward, and Emmett," she smiled menacingly, "I'm sure we'll be the best of friends." Before flitting up the stairs, with Emmett not far behind her.

**Bella's POV**

My mouth hung open, completely dry, by heart beating unbearably against my chest, my blood ran cold, and I felt a chill run down my spine. I was shocked, I hadn't expected Rosalie to be this hostile towards me, was I truly that much of a nuisance.

There was a cough, and I felt Alice pull me towards her small frame.

Another cough. And I snapped my mouth shut abruptly.

I heard a harsh laugh, "well what did you seriously expect, a marching band, with cake and drinks, and for us to offer you our front door key, with a parting, "come back anytime, our home is your home", lets be serious, none of us really want you here, you are a toleration… like-" Edward was interrupted

"Edward, if you will not be supportive, you will not speak at all, so I suggest you leave Bella well alone, unless you want to anger Alice's wrath." Carlisle finished.

And suddenly Edward, Esme and Carlisle were gone, leaving Me, Alice and Jasper.

"Calm down Bella…" Alice begged, "Jasper please do something, I think she's gone into shock, she's unresponsive…"

Jasper began, "I don't know if that's a good…"

"Please Jasper." Alice pleaded

And suddenly, I felt calm, like a blanket had been placed over me, and suddenly I felt happier, and none of the earlier events mattered.

**Alice's POV**

Jasper nodded, and left.

I looked a Bella, and she smiled up at me.

"Bella, are you ok?," She nodded at me, "want to go home, I mean you've met them, and that all I can ask of you."

I waited for her reply, I needed to get her home, safe, I was so angry, I needed to be alone just with her, so she could calm me, so she was safe.

"Sure." She replied, and then called out, "Goodbye everyone, thank you for having me." before I rushed her out of the door.

I quickly buckled her in, and then zoomed down the road.

"Are you ok?" Bella asked me, I gripped the wheel tighter, she doesn't know how close I came to losing it back their, to putting her life in danger, I could only nod. I knew she needed me to speak, to console her but I couldn't do it.

And then my eyes clouded over.

_Bella pulls me into the house. Drags me up the stairs into her room, and then lies on the bed. "Say something." she says. I shake my head, and climb next to her, holding her to me, breathing her scent, her scent that drives me crazy._

In the back of my mind, I can hear Bella shouting, "Alice please wake up, don't lose control of the car." But I'm to involved in the vision.

_She leans into kiss me. But again I shake my head. Bella closes her eyes, and I can smell the saltwater, and it dribbles down her cheek. It breaks my heart. "Bella?" I ask. She doesn't reply. "Bella, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… I'm sorry." I close my eyes._

_And then she's on me, kissing me, and I'm euphoric, why did I stop this, she bites my lip, and I open my mouth, letting her tongue in, she tastes like peaches, and I smile._

_I grip her hair, pulling up both further, and deeper into the kiss, wiping away all that had happened today._

_Her hands inch down to the hem of my skirt, and then._

I see her house, and pull into the driveway. I smile at Bella, "sorry." I mumble

She smiles, "come on."

**Bella's POV**

I pull Alice, through the front door, and drag her up the stairs, she's almost reluctant, I wonder has she seen what I plan.

I look at her questioningly, and raise my eyebrows. "Yes." she replies, and I giggle guiltlessly.

She shakes her head, "No. I'm going home, sorry." she turns to leave.

Urgh, does she have to be so reluctant, I'm her girlfriend, I love her, trust her.

Change of plan. I smile.

"Alice?" I ask innocently, she doesn't turn around, "ok then, I guess this is a bit much to fast," I say.

She turns, "thank you Bella, I'm really glad you can understand how difficult this is for…" I cut her off, kissing her, shocked she falls onto the sofa. Brilliant.

She tries to push me off half-heartedly, but I can see she wavering.

"Bella," she mumbles sadly, "I thought you understood."

"Alice" I moan, kissing her harder, "it feels right, it feels so good to be this way with you, please don't stop this." I pepper kisses across her jaw line, before sucking at her throat.

She moans, and I know I've won.

She jumps up with me in her arms, and takes me to my room, before lying me on my bed and climbing on top. She kisses my neck, causing me to groan in pleasure, before moving back to my mouth. I slide my hand up her shirt, and across her smooth stomach. My hand climbs higher, and Alice moans into my mouth in anticipation.

I pull her left breast out of its bra. Beautiful. I begin pinching the hard pink nub. And suddenly I need it in my mouth.

I try to roll her over, but she doesn't move. I huff in frustration, and she clocks on, and rolls over pulling me on top, some how in the movement, her top and bra are discarded, leaving her two heaving breasts for me to marvel over.

I kiss down her chest, till I reach her breast, I tease her, letting my tongue circle her areola , flicking her nipple occasionally with my tongue, and she groans frustrated, before I give in, and suck enthusiastically on her nipple.

She moans, and writhes on bed. And then I feel my hand slip down lower, to the hem of her skirt, pulling it up slowly, till I can see the red lacy material, covering her sex. Its too much for me, and I begin rubbing her through the material.

**Alice POV**

I buck my hips furiously into her hand. "Be-Be-Bellaaaaa." I groan, "uh, I need you inside me." I screech.

Understanding want I want. Need. She unties the lace panties, obstructing her path, and slides down my body, till she where she needs to be.

I close my eyes in anticipation, and nothing comes, I look at her, to see her eyes roaming my body, hungrily, lust in her eyes. And then she grins and me wolfishly, making me tremble. She bends her head, and suddenly its ecstasy.

Her tongue is gliding over my folds, and its all I can do, not to scream her name. How can it be this good, when its only just begun.

And then she hits it, the pleasure button. She starts sucking on my clit, moaning, sending small vibrations over my body, and I shout out, I look down at her, to see her rubbing herself, and its sending me over the edge.

I can feel it coming, and I don't want it to stop, " I'm coming Bella, omg I'm coming.", she stops, and pulls away.

"No.," she says, "not yet.", I look at her confused, is this all she wanted, to take me to the brink and then… nothing.

And then I feel it, two fingers delve deep into my treasure trove, and I'm gasping for air, omg; she's amazing, my Bella, my sex minx, and then she hits my G-spot, and I scream into her pillow, grasping the bed sheets, ripping them apart, she sticks a third finger in and I don't think this can get any better, and suddenly it does, her hot breath concentrated on my clit and then her tongue is flicking and sucking on my folds again, and her hand reaches up to my nipple.

And I going to explode.

"Bella, move, I'm gonna come!" I scream, but she doesn't, she keeps going and then, my whole body convulses, and I come in her mouth, I feel her tongue, lap up all my juices, moaning to herself.

Slowly she slides up, and kisses me on the lips, before resting her head on my heaving chest, where I'm gasping for air.

"Bella" I say breathlessly, "that was amazing, I cant believe I almost said no to this." I shake my head, what kind of fool would have passed up this opportunity.

Bella winks at me. And I laugh, "You are an incredibly sexy woman." I giggle. Bella looks at me with that lustful look that makes me weak at my vampire knees, and then smiles wolfishly, before shaking her eyebrows.

My eyes cloud over, and I tremble with what I see.

"Round two? " she asks, and then I'm on top of her.


	14. Coming Out

Disclaimer : Wouldn't it be totally awesome if JD and Turk worked at Forks Hospital with Carlisle. Lol. Random thought I know. Oh yeah. I don't own Twilight -growls-.

**A/N:** Tryna get back into that regular posting I had before, I wanna thank you all for the positive feedback I got for last chapter, and if you have like any ideas, or anything you wanna see message me, some of you have been great with giving me ideas.

Oh and yes Tisha Eddie is being a ass because he has feelings for Bella… Gutted for him. This chapter will be a little longer then usual, because I'll have other peoples POV's, I hope that's ok with ya'll.

xo

**Alice's POV**

Bella stirred in my arms, her whole body radiating towards my own, her heartbeat sending that delicious scent towards me, leaving me whirling. I smiled, what I wouldn't give to have her wake up to me every morning. The smile left my face as last nights conversation came flowing back into my mind.

"_Alice?" Bella asked nervously, my brow furrowed, I nodded for her to continue, "w-well, your parents know about us, I just wondered when we would tell other people.. If we would tell other people?" she seemed so confused, and I wished Jasper was here to tell me what she was thinking._

"_Your worried about your mother and father." I presumed. She looked up slowly, "your ashamed to tell them." It wasn't a question, and I was rather alarmed when she stood up to walk out of the room._

"_Bella!" I cried out, she didn't turn around, "Bella!" I tired again, grabbing her shoulder and spinning her around as softly as I could, she looked at me tears gushing down her face._

_I place my hand on her cheek, only to have her bat my hand away, "Bella," I said softly, "Bella, what did I say?" I asked truly confused, while looking up into her dark orbs, which glistened with tears._

"_Ashamed. Of you. Ashamed, of you. You think I'm ashamed of you." she chocked out before I pulled her into my chest, where she continued to sob._

_I'd hurt her and I couldn't control the self hatred that radiated through me at that very moment._

"_Bella, I just… I thought that you wanted it a secret, and I was upset," I paused, mulling our conversation on, "I would never have thought badly of you for it though, things will always be different for us, and I could never-"_

_She pushed away from my embrace, and placed a hand on my cheek, "Of course, I'm concerned with how my parent will take it; but I never considered for a single second keeping you a secret." She stopped, and looked deep into my eyes, and I saw fierce passion in her own, and knew everything she had spoken was the truth, I nodded._

"_Alice, when I brought this up, I wanted to know if you would agree to other people knowing, as in the whole of Forks?" I looked at her disbelievingly._

"_Bella?" I asked, trying hard to conceal my smile, "the _whole_ of Forks?" I said giggling. She smiled widely, and nodded firmly_

"_If we tell one person, you can guarantee it will be across Forks within the hour." she grinned, "never think I'm ashamed of you that's ridiculous, if anything it should be quite the other way round. I'm quite plain." she added teasingly._

"_How ludicrous Bella, you yourself ask people to call you beautiful" I said before tackling her onto the bed._

We had talked so light-hearted about it, but I truly was worried, more for Bella's sake how her father and the people at school would take it, this was a very small town, and I knew how Bella hated to be the towns gossip, as she had informed me she was when she arrived, often complaining about how troublesome it was to be the Police Chiefs daughter.

Resolutely I decided to wake Bella up, we had decided to tell her father this morning, and she needed to be up and ready, and I needed to go home and change and get back, ready for the big reveal.

"Bella" I shook her shoulder, she groaned and pretended to still be asleep, "Bella I am about 90% sure now that your faking" I chuckled, making her giggle in return, I kissed her cheek, while she struggled to get away, "What?" I asked puzzled.

"Morning breath" was her reply. And I couldn't help the hushed snigger that came from me.

"Bella, when I'm with you, your scent is the most overpowering fragrance… Aroma, and nothing else exist while I focus on it, so stop being ridiculous. Now." I growled, jumping on her and kissing along her jaw line. Mmm. My eyes glassed over. I mentally noted to take a long trail through the woods for breakfast.

"Are you um, still ready for today?" I inquired. Bella gave me a irritated look.

"Yes, Alice. Now hurry up and go get ready, you have to look your best, and I know how long that can take" she joked, and then winked at me.

I laughed, "Ok, I wont be long, I put the clothes I picked out for you in the bathroom for after your shower," I winked at her this time, and she rolled her eyes, " I'll see you soon beautiful" I said kissing her on he cheek, before jumping agilely out of the window.

**Bella's POV**

I smiled as I grabbed my bathrobe, and padded out of my bedroom, down the corridor and into the bathroom. I peered into the mirror as I pealed my clothes off, and as I turned to make my way to the shower, out the corner of my eye, I noticed a shopping bag. I groaned, w hat piece of attire would Alice be set on me wearing today.

But at the thought of her name, a shiver ran down my spine, and I skipped lightly across and looked into the bag.

And was surprised with what I found, a pair of plain black skinny jeans, and a tight white wifebeater, and a waist cinching belt, and at the very bottom some hair clips and a note.

_My Bella,_

_You may be surprised with what you find, but having looked into the future and seen the outcome of the other outfit I choose for you, I figured this would be less inconspicuous. The clips are so you will wear your hair down, it really is beautiful this way, and I have made it my vendetta to have it this way. Always._

_Be strong today, and know that I love you, and that you and I will get through this together, so relax beautiful, and stay calm, and I will be with you shortly._

_All my love._

_Your Alice._

_x_

I smiled, as happy tears adorned my face, placing the clothes, and the note back in the bad, I treaded lightly into the shower. I let the searing water run down my back, and wash away my fears, knotting all the tension I held in my shoulders, that had unknowingly been resting on them since my introduction to the rest of the Cullens. I took deep breaths, forgetting all about that, and instead focused on how I would tell my father, but this however did not help with the calming process, and lead to a un-planned panic attack, that by the time I had calmed down enough, the hot water had run through leaving icy water to now trail down my back, giving the impression that Alice was there, which made me smile at the conclusion I came to.

Satisfied, I turned the water off, and climbed into a warm fluffy towel, that I figured Alice had left purposely on the radiator. Changing quickly into the garments Alice had chosen, I sauntered, into my bedroom, where I picked up a pair on sequined pumps and a warm jacket, before sitting on the bed, and blow drying my _unmanageable _into loose curls before sliding in the clips Alice had chosen.

Having sexuality to the sudden realisation that in a matter of moments I would be revealing to my father my true sexuality, I reluctantly climbed of the bed, and walked out of the room and down the staircase.

"Morning Bells," my fathers gruff voice greeted me, "I made toast." he stated proudly, and I giggled internally at this.

"Thanks dad," I smiled sincerely, "do you want some coffee?" I asked, standing up before he answered, with a dull yes.

I quickly busied myself pulling out a mug, and boiling the water, desperate for something to while I waited, I walked over to the fridge pulling out a cheap carton of orange juice, and a glass, a poured myself a glass, before hurriedly gulping it down.

Hearing the kettle whistle, I placed the glass in the sink, wiping my mouth on my arm, and poured the hot water into Charlie's mug, before sitting at the table, and eating the toast dry, in an attempt to rip my voice box to shreds to stop the inevitable from happening.

"Awful quiet this mornin' Bells" Charlie said, why oh why was he so keen on noticing things now.

"No dad," I said, smiling through the toast in my mouth, "just hungry. Really hungry."

And to my relief I heard a car pulling up, "That must be Alice" I said smiling, walking over to the door, trying to pretend I didn't see my fathers eager smile either.

"Bella!" my little pixie exclaimed, wrapping her arms around my waist, I laughed amused.

"Hey Alice," my father interrupted, "what brings you round this early?"

I stared at him dumbfounded, but Alice quickly recovered, "I'm giving Bella a ride to school chief" she smiled, momentarily dazzling both father and daughter, and she caught my eye, obviously pleased with the two haywire hearts she could hear.

Charlie laughed, "yes Alice, I figured that, but its rather early, don't you think?"

Alice nodded in agreement, "yes, but that's because, Bella and I wanted to have a word with you." she said bravely.

My stomach flipped nervously, and my heart skipped a beat. Charlie raised his eyebrow suspiciously. My turn to speak.

"Cha-Dad," I said my voice stuttering, Alice smoothly slipped her hand into mine and squeezed it, this didn't go unnoticed by Charlie, "you may want to sit down." I advised.

"Bella, I think I'll stand. Continue." he said, his voice hard.

"W-w-well for a long time now dad, I've known that I haven't been interested in boys and. And…" I trailed off, and he silence became unbearable, and I swear to god you could of cut the tension with a knife.

"Chief," Alice spoke out, "What Bella is trying to say, is that for a long time she has known-" I interrupted

"It's ok Ally, I can do this," I said beaming at her, " dad, I'm gay, I've known for a few years now, and well, I've finally had the guts to act on it, and myself and Alice, well were going out," I paused, "dad, I need you to be ok with this." I finished, holding firmly onto Alice's hand.

Charlie, slowly walked over to the table, and took a sea, before bursting into laughter, and after finally composing himself, looked straight at me, "go to school Bella." He said, before walking out of the room and up the stairs.

Immediately, the tears I had been holding in were flowing down my face, Alice pulled me to her small frame, "its ok baby, its ok," she continue to repeat this over, and over, lulling me, holding me, keeping me together.

I smiled at her, "I'm sorry, I thought he would be ok." I said my eyes falling to the floor, Alice's hand reached for my chin and tilted it up.

"None of that now, ok, we've got loads more people to come out to yet," she said laughing, and grabbed my hand, and made a break for the door. And climbing in to Alice's canary yellow Ferrari, before she took off down the road, arriving at Forks High, five minutes early.

"Your ready?" Alice asked flashing me a smile, and I felt my self go weak at the knees, and was incredibly thankful that I was sitting down at that very moment.

"Absolutely" I replied, climbing out of the car, and closing the door behind me, before taking a big breath and turning around.

Alice flitted around the car to meet me, before placing he dainty hand in mine, and whispering "lets go baby"

The walk into the building was by far the most interesting of my life.

**Angela's POV**

Bella was walking towards me. Oh but that wasn't the shocking part, she walking towards me holding Alice's hands. It took a minute for me to get my head round it before I could walk across to meet her.

"Hi Bella" I said genuinely happy for Bella, "Hi Alice how are you both-"

"What's this then?" Jessica asked abruptly, "I mean its not what we think it is. Is it?" she said snidely

Bella made a pained face, and Alice upon seeing this snapped, "Well that _Jessica_ would depend entirely on what you think. Wouldn't it?"

"So its true? Bella, your batting for the other team, Aha that's grim, it's disgusting."

Everyone and everything were quiet, if everyone hadn't figured it out by now, Jess's little outburst had probably confirmed that Alice and Bella were together.

"Jessica, there is nothing disgusting, about mine and Alice's relationship, the only thing that's disgusting, is the proximity in which you are to me!" Bella's voice cut the silence, and everyone was talking now, and Jessica looked humiliated.

Everyone stood looking at each other, each of us wondering wha to do, the arrival of the school bell soon decided that decision for us.

"Bella, Alice, maybe we should go to our lesson?" I asked casually, and was rewarded when Bella and Alice grinned at me and nodded.

We had started walking down the corridor towards French Honours when Bella turned and looked at me, then raised her eyebrow, "your ok with this?" she asked. It was my turn to be confused.

"What do you mean Bella?" I asked perplexed, we continued walking a little further, until Bella spoke again.

"You don't mind that I'm, you know…" she trailed off leaving me to fill the blanks, I twisted my body to face her.

"Gay? Why would that bother me, you're my friend Bella, and your sexuality doesn't define who you are, and _no one_," I exaggerated, " has any right to judge you for the choices you make, or to make your feel uncomfortable or guilty for speaking out about it." I finished my speech, with a light smile playing on my lips. I looked first to Alice, who mouthed the words 'thank you', to which I nodded, then I turned to look down at Bella, who had tears in her eyes.

"Omg! What did I say? I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to offend you…" I said apologising.

"You didn't upset me," she snivelled, "you just said the most amazing thing to me, thank you." she ended

**Mrs Crawford's POV**

"Did you hear about the Swan and Cullen girls?" another teacher muttered, for the past five minutes, the staff room had been alive with sound of fresh gossip, so far it hadn't been proved, but there were, what Ms. Connelly liked to call 'sightings' of them walking around hand in hand.

I raised my voice, "What is wrong with you! Your teachers not children; I mean are you going to treat them differently based on their sexuality?" I asked

"We just might!" a voice at the back of the staffroom said, "its unnatural; perhaps we can ask if they be transferred to La Push High." He said. I was shocked and angry.

"Well it's a good thing your not in charge of the school then," I said, truly grateful, that my best friend, and husband was the principal, "what you just said was disgusting, and you should be ashamed, they haven't committed a crime, and unless there is a PDA, I don't want to hear another word on this matter, your supposed to be setting an example; and as far as I'm concerned, the bell went ten minutes ago, and there are irritable adolescents unattended…. So go!" I shouted, and watched as sixteen teachers scrambled, to grab their things, and leave the staff room.

Something needed to be done, if the teachers were acting this bad, I couldn't imagine what the students would be like. As I put my coffee mug in the sink I heard the crash of a locker and a garble of "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" which drew me out of the staff room and had be running along the corridors.


	15. Fight!

Disclaimer: I scream, you scream, we all scream for… cookies! nomnomnom… Yeah I don't own Twilight, but I do own this super cool story your reading… Hell Yeah!

**A/N:** Ahhh my faithful reviewers, how you make my heart sing. Lol. Thanks to all of you guys that are taking the time to review my chapters, your beautiful people, and so I figured if your taking the time to review, I should take the time to update. This is some fantastic logic I have here XD.

**XXxZellyxXx : Thanks I thought it was important to include other people POV's and to see how teachers react toward this sort of thing. Tah for the review hun. x**

**Eddwardluver1901: Thanks I'm rather happy with how my Alice and Bella turned up, yeah I got a few reviews about the fight cliffy, and I think I've come up with something good.. I hope. Fingers crossed. Thanks for the reviews bubs. x**

**Team Alice-Bella: My old friend how long its been. Aha. Me and my cliffys, how devilishly devious of me. Lol. Thanks for being such a faithful reviewer sweetie. x**

**Amberholic89: Thanks for your review, cause it kind of gave me an idea, here's a cookie -scratches behind ear-. Big love to you. x**

**Tarkonta: Ohh well we'll be finding out this chapter! x**

**Geezorbee: Omg its been so long! Aha, your comment made me laugh, and as you requested another chapter. x**

**Jessica's POV**

I walked along the corridors not far behind Bella and Alice. Eughh! They were filthy and disgusting, and I just stood there and allowed myself to be humiliated, by those. Those._ Gays._

And Angela, _my_ friend Angela, was walking along beside them, saying kind words. What was she saying. I strained my ears harder, and listened intently.

"Your ok with this?" Bella asked. Angela seemed confused.

"What do you mean Bella?" Angela questioned confusion clouding her _beautiful_ face, I continued walking a little further, still listening until Bella spoke again.

"You don't mind that I'm, you know…" she trailed off leaving me to fill the blanks, I turned my head, so I could hear Angela's answer more clearly.

"Gay? Why would that bother me, you're my friend Bella, and your sexuality doesn't define who you are, and _no one_," Angela exaggerated, and I wondered for a second if she did that for my purpose " has any right to judge you for the choices you make, or to make your feel uncomfortable or guilty for speaking out about it." she finished her little speech, with a light smile playing on her pink plump lips.

Alice turned to Angela and mouthed something to her, before turning to Bella kissing her on the cheek and walking to her class. _Sweet!_

And then I snapped out of it, what were they doing to _my_ Angela, there was no way I would allow them to infect her with that disease of theirs.

"You freak of nature!" I yelled, " your disgusting, you need to be treated, your sick Bella, and yet you just walk around flaunting this ailment." I hissed, spraying saliva in Bella's face.

Angela looked stunned, "Jessie, come on leave it, there's nothing wrong-" why was she trying to condone this.

"Nothing wrong! NOTHING WRONG!," I screeched, pushing past Angela, and slamming Bella into the lockers, looking at her face for the first time since, Alice had walked off. "You, and your _kind._ Make me _sick." _I shriek, spitting in her face, Bella's face contorts in fear, as I pull back my hand snapping it forward, and the crunch that sounds as I hit her face blocks out the sound of random students chanting. '_FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT !_'

My hand hurts a lot, I think I punched wrong, are you supposed to keep the thumb in or out, I disregard this, and instead begin hitting Bella's stomach repeatedly, until I'm pulled off by Mike.

"What are you doing!" he yells, as teachers pull through and I see Mrs. Crawford, look from me to Bella and back again, groaning in protest. I hear light footsteps pacing quickly down the corridor.

"Bella!" Alice shouts, and the students part, before Mrs. Crawford shouts.

"Everyone to their class, except for Jessica, Bella and Alice, and you too Angela, you witnessed this. Now follow me."

I waited till everyone had passed, not trusting them enough to leave my back unguarded, not once looking to see the damage I had caused, and instead focussed, on the people patting my back in congratulations.

**Bella's POV**

Everything hurt, my stomach, my face, my shoulders, who was I kidding thinking that everyone would just accept it and move on.

But what shocked me more than anything, wasn't Jess's reaction, or the looks of praise she was getting, nor the look of pity in Angela's eyes.

What shocked me more than anything, was the anger I felt radiating towards Alice. She said she would protect me. Didn't she bother to look into the future. Yes everything hurt, but I couldn't control the hurt that was centred at my heart, and is pumped the pain throughout my body, flowing through my blood, each breath hurt. In. Out. In. Out. One. Two. One. Two. In. Out. Trying to block everything and everyone out.

Alice slipped her hand into mine, but my body had now resorted to its natural defence mode, shutting everything out, and I was thankful for that at the moment, so I wouldn't be able to say anything to Alice that I would regret later.

I was steered through a door, into a brightly lit room, with a table and five chairs, four on one side and one on the other.

"Sit down." Mrs. Crawford said harshly, Angela sat at the far end, I slipped in beside her, then Alice sat next to me, leaving Jessica to sit at the end. "Ms Swan, after this you have my permission to go to the nurse to be cleaned up." She paused, expecting someone to begin, "Ok then, Ms Stanley, maybe you can tell me what made you initiate this attack? Where you provoked?" Mrs. Crawford asked

Jessica stayed quiet, "Ms Stanley, please! This needs to be sorted out." Mrs. Crawford protested. Still Jessica said nothing.

Angela leaned forward and turned to Jessica, "Jessie please, come on, why would you do that? I thought you were better than that.." Ange trailed off. I turned to look at Jessica who looked genuinely guilty.

What was it with her, one minute she's hard as stone, next na da. I wiped at the congealed blood on my cheek.

"I'm sorry…" Jessica whispered, "something in me just- and I'm so sorry Bella, I'm just so sorry, and Alice I'm so ashamed…" she whimpered.

Angela's face softened, and Ms Crawford smiled at her softly, and I cracked, "You just bought another load of crap, from the world's finest manure saleslady… It's shit, I don't care if your sorry, I don't care if your ashamed I. Just. Don't. Care!" I sniped, pushing my chair back, and stalked out of the room.

"Alice," I called, "coming?" I asked, incredibly hopeful she was. She nodded grabbing her bag and walking out.

"Ms Swan! Ms Cullen, come back here immediately" Mrs. Crawford called, but it was too late, Alice and I were running down the corridor hand in hand.

**Alice's POV**

"Quick get in the car before they stop us," I giggled, hurrying Bella into the Ferrari, I climbed in and started the ignition, and winged it like a bat out of hell. "So back to your house?" I asked Bella.

She smiled, "No, I would hate the only thing I learned about our relationship to be that I had a very comfortable and sturdy bed, " she replied winking at me sexily, "how about the beach, we could bring a radio, you could serve as the disco ball, and we can have a dance party beside the sea." she finished, giggling wildly. I pulled a face, I was seriously regretting showing her what I looked like in the sun.

"Shut up," I joke playfully, "Bella… why did you pull away from me when I held your hand?" I asked nervously.

She took a deep breath and turned to me, "I was angry at you, for selfish reasons, and after I had time to think about it, I realised how irrational and unfair I was being. I'm sorry." she ended, brushing her hand across my cheek, before sliding her hand into mine, and looking out of the window.

"Oh." was all I could think to say, "why?" I enquired. Silence filled the car, so I placed, my hand under her chin and turned her face towards me, "why?" I asked again.

She looked ashamed, "be-because, I was angry that you didn't see it coming, that you didn't protect me, and I'm sorry, I shouldn't ever think that of you. I love you. Please forgive me." she sobbed. I shook my head, in disapproval.

"Bella, you have nothing to be forgiven for, neither of us do, we both did something really brave, and we faced it together… and were stronger than ever." I kissed her hand, and looked up into her big brown eyes. Beautiful. But she really did need to get herself cleaned up.

"Alice?" Bella asked, I nodded encouraging her to continue, "will you stay with me forever?" I looked over to her, and tightened my grip on the steering wheel, and pulled over to the side of the road, turning the car off , and scooted round to face her.

"You doubt me?" I asked her, my voice breaking, my hands reaching out instinctively to pull her across to me, but knowing that I could only do so much, with her scent, in this confined space.

"No!," Bella practically shouted at me, "but you'll stay always right? Forever. _Your _forever?" she asked. And suddenly it made sense. She wanted me forever. No she wanted to be a vampire. But weren't those two things the same. I thought carefully. No they weren't. I took a deep breath to steady myself.

"What are you asking of me Bella." I demanded, but smiled, to show her I wasn't angry.

"I just, I just thought that. I want to be with you forever, if, if you were to consider changing me, then we could be together forever. That's what I want. You forever."

I turned to look out of the window, mulling over what Bella had said, though I wanted Bella more than anything, I didn't have the control, or the heart to condemn her to this life. Though there are perks to our life, it is more to give up, then to get in return.

"Bella," I began, "are you sure that you are doing this for us, and that you aren't more eager for eternal damnation." I said as I turned to face her.

Her face was still in shock, "Eternal damnation. Really Alice, that's a little dramatic don't you think. And aren't you supposed to be selling me this, not trying to put me off, and don't be so utterly ridiculous, there is no point in forever without you." she finished breathlessly.

"Bella you are completely absurd, do you know that;" I paused, gathering all of my anger, and letting it dull before I spoke again, "you do know that I could kill you, I could kill you right now." I exclaimed, trying once again to control my feelings. Damn it why is Jasper never around when you need him.

"You could never hurt me" Bella shouted, folding her arms across her chest and turning away from me.

"Are you _crazy_ woman!" I yell, my body shaking, unable to contain my feeling any longer, "I'm too dangerous for you, and you don't even understand the risks, you want me to turn you, do you understand what you would have to give up. Charlie, and Renée all your friends." I snap, "I'm taking you home, I need to think." I sigh, trying to ignore the sobs I hear coming from Bella.

"I'm truly sorry Bella." I whisper so quietly I doubt she can hear, and start the car back up, and continue driving.

"Me too." I hear her whisper back, placing her hand in mine, and leaning against my shoulder ,"me too."


	16. Favour

**Disclaimer: Shake shake shake senora shake your body line, shake shake shake senora shake it all the time. Umm I don't own Twilight.**

**A/N: **First of all you guys should love me, cause today is my Mummys' Birthday and I've put aside enough time to update. Anyway congratulations to those of you who worked out why Jessica was being such a party pooper. Here have a cyber cookie. Lol.

Thank you all for your positive feedback, and opinions, I hope your not to angry with the way Alice was acting last chapter, there is a reason.

I'm going to dedicate this chapter to three of my bestest reviewers.

**Team Alice-Bella**

**The Cullen Clan**

**xXxZellyxXx**

Thank you, I love you like the honey monster loves sugar puffs. x

**Alice's POV**

I sat on my bed with the windows wide open, letting the cool air whip around my tiny frame, cloaking it. Holding it together.

I remember holding her till she fell asleep, trying desperately to find a way to give her what she wanted. What we both needed. How long had we been together now? Time had flown by and I could hardly believe it had been a month.

I closed my eyes, focusing again on the scene I was trying to play out differently. I huff in frustration.

"_Bella are you sure?" I whisper into her ear, listening to her speeding heart, thrust against her chest. _

"_I've been ready for ages Ally," she says, rolling her eyes. Her big brown eyes, glassy with excitement. I smile at her, taking in her radiant body, eager not to forget the woman I had fallen in love with._

"_Scared?" she asks, I nod solemnly, and choke back a sob, threatening to escape ._

"_So much." I reply, holding her hand, I glance at the empty room, just me and her. The way it will always be. Forever. _Our_ forever._

_I take a deep breath, and bend down, but she catches my lips with hers, holding me. Perpetually. She's giving me that sexy smile. I growl playfully._

"_Stop distracting me," I giggle hopelessly, and then my face is smooth, no trace of humour. And she knows its time. We nod at each, and she breaks out in a smile, I shake my head at her, as I slide my head down towards her neck, taking in her scent, it hardly has an effect anymore, months of practice, I rest my lips against her neck, and locate the spot where the heat is concentrated._

_This is right, this is how it should be. I sink my teeth in. Me and Bella forever. Injecting the venom. It always made sense. Her blood dribbles through my lips, and suddenly._

I can't look anymore.

I'm disgusting, and I don't understand, I don't understand anything. I want answers, I don't want the future, if it doesn't hold Bella.

I want the present.

Edward walks through he door, "you don't want the present," he smiles, sitting on the bed next to me, and pulling me into a hug, its been about a month since my brother has acknowledged me, "too long," Edward replies.

I smile, holding onto him tighter, "why Edward? Why so long?" he freezes, his body rigid, and then he relaxes.

"I was jealous," he sighs. What? "You don't understand, " it wasn't a question, "it was always you, me and Jasper. Us. And that's different now. You have someone, that loves you, and its hard for me." were both silent for a long time.

"And Jasper?" I ask.

"Jasper? Jasper can deal with it, he gets to feel the love everyone feels for each other, it's not real," he exhales, "but its enough." I looked at him, and saw pure sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry." He nodded.

"Come on," he said, "school," I look at him incredulously, no, no school today, I needed to think.

"You have to go," he said suspiciously, I raised my eyebrows, "lets just say, your coming out, has really effected someone." he added and left the room.

**Bella's POV**

I on my way to school, desperate to see Alice. I pulled into the school parking lot, locating my usual space about seven metres from the entrance, and turned off the ignition, and slipped out of the car door, shutting it behind me.

I turned around, yup. I was still hot gossip, I felt two cold arms wrap around my waist, "Morning" Alice grinned exuberantly, kissing my shoulder.

"Hi," I say, stepping forward, turning around, and pulling her into a hug, "I missed you this morning."

"Ready to go in?" Alice asks, I nod, intertwining our hands, and begin slowly walking into the building, "Your wardrobe is looking pretty sparse." Alice adds, and smirk playing about her lips.

"_No. _Noway Alice. Absolutely not." I say glaring at her, she giggles, and strokes my hair, "don't you dare dazzle me Cullen!" I whimper, I look into her smouldering eyes, and instantly regret it, "when are we going shopping Alice?" I moan.

"Saturday" she grins, "were going to have so much fun. I saw this cute little-"

"Alice…" I grumble, "I love you baby, but I swear, the optimism you show for shopping…" I trail off.

I scan the corridors, and notice, Angela and Jessica embracing each other in a hug.

"That's what he was talking about." Alice mumbles, quietly to herself, a scowl covering her face.

"That was what, who was talking about?" I ask mystified. She shakes her head at me,

"when its time for you to know, you'll know, ok?" Alice answered, looking back again at Angela and Jessica.

No not ok. I continue walking dodging staring students through the crowds, dismissing the odd 'gay-bashing' remark.

I pass them. _Yes. Score. Who's the daddy?_

"Bella," Angela places a hand on my shoulder, spinning me lightly around , "Jessie," she says looking directly at Jessica, "has something she would like to say."

"There is really no point, I don't accept forced apologies-" I start to say, but Jessica cuts me out.

"It's not forced, I swear, I know you don't understand _now_, "she emphasizes, "but maybe soon you will." she says suspiciously, before walking off, and Angela flashes a smile, and chases after her.

_Weird_

**Jessica's POV**

Damn. Did I have to be so damn obvious. _Fuck._

"Slow down!" Angela yells. Urgh for the love of god can't she leave me alone, just fir a second, long enough to let me think. Let me breathe.

"Stop!" she yells again, and agilely dodges students and ends up in front of me, dragging me to the 'tarts wardrobe' and shuts us in a cubicle.

"What was that!" she hisses furiously, I've never seen her angry, and it doesn't suit her.

"Nothing, just leave me alone Angela!" I moan, trying to get past her. She struggles with me and pushes me down onto the toilet seat.

"I'm your best friend, why wont you talk to me?" she asks, hurt clouding her perfect features. My heart explodes. _Friend_. That's all we are friends. Best friends. But still_ just friends._ " Answer me god damn it! Jessie, please? What have I done."

I stare at her. What do I say. And then its simple. I say what I feel.

"You've done nothing. And that's the point, you supposed to know me. I mean _really_ know me, and you can't even see that I love you!" I splutter. _Shit. Shitting Fuck._ I didn't mean to really come out and say _that. _Oh if there is a merciful god; kill me now.

It's so quiet. Just this eerie stillness that saturates the room, making my skin crawl. I scratch my arm for something to do, and listen to the noise it makes. I listen hard. Toilets gurgling. taps dripping. _Angela breathing_.

"I tho-thought… You said those things to Bella, and so I thought… And I couldn't even tell you…" she starts crying. Oh god. Wait. What?!

"You couldn't tell me what exactly?" I asked curiously. She looks at me, tears staining her face.

"Nothing. We should go, class started ages ago." she spits out in a mashed garble, before dashing out of the toilet.

"Fuck!" I shout, and sit down on the toilet, my head in my hands.

**Angela's POV**

Shit, don't stop don't think, keep moving. I came so close to telling her. To letting her know. Why was she so difficult? I should be able to share this with her, I shouldn't be afraid, I need my best friend to know.

I promised Christa I would tell her today.

_Shit. Shit. Shit_

**Bella's POV**

Today had been long, too long, conversation after conversation after bloody conversation.

"Bella are you sitting with us today?" Alice asked again, I wanted to, I really wanted too, but after he hostile greeting I received before, I wasn't in a rush to go down that road again.

"Maybe some other time?" I offered, she frowned, and she looked awfully cute, I laughed, which only seemed to add to her annoyance, "you look unbearably cute when you frown," I say, in a hope to satisfy her. She groans, "Alice, come on, remember were going shopping tomorrow," I offer, and she breaks out in a smile.

"Yes and it's going to be fantastic…" I drift off letting her soft satin-like voice carry me off, she's biting her lip._ God._

Doesn't she realise. _Grr._ She'll be staying at mine tonight, Alice's eyes glaze over, damn it, so much for a surprise.

She licks her lips, "ughhh" I groan… oops, that really wasn't supposed to come out. I catch Edwards eyes. Damn him and his evil smirk, with his Ju-Ju magic, _Look I know you don't like me, but please, please, get out of my head,_ I beg, placing my head on the table.

"Bella.." Alice whispers in my ear, raising the hairs on the back of my neck, making me shudder, and goosebumps to break out all over my body, "not tonight, I have to hunt so I'm leaving now… I have to talk to Carlisle." she whimpers sadly, rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"You have to go now?" I whine, she nods, I smile… "come back soon?" I ask, nudging her arm, gaining a bruise, she nods.

"I'll be back soon as." she promises, kissing me full on the lips.

_Wolf whistles._

"Piss off," I shout, "I'm gonna miss you." I whisper and she walks off, knowing she can hear me.

**Alice's POV**

"I miss you already." I whisper, Rosalie hisses, "shut up and move on you stubborn cow!" I screech quietly, and climb into my Ferrari, "I need to go do something… I'll um meet you all there ok?" I ask, but zoom off out of the school parking lot, before I hear their answer.

God this drive is taking so long, all this damn winding… Come on, come on. It was beginning to get especially tiring covering my thoughts from Edward, I wouldn't normally be doing this, but considering the circumstances. The circumstances…

I pulled up to the Cullen 'mansion', parking quickly, turning off the engine and dashing out of the car and running up the steps into the houses.

"Carlisle!" I yell, louder than I necessarily need to, "Carlisle?"

He flies down the stairs, "what are you doing here Alice? I was on my way to meet you for the hunt." he asks confused.

I take a deep breath, "I need a favour Carlisle."


	17. The Revelation

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: **I own Twilight. Whoopee!

**Aro: **Well actually dear, you don't

**Me: **I so do. Your just jealous. Green is not your colour Aro.

**Aro: **Well… I could kill you… Rawr!

**Me: **Pshh. You don't have the venom!

**Aro: **But, But… will sue you. Tehe.

**Me: **Fine! I don't own Twilight. Suck up.

**A/N: **Omg I love you guys so much… I've had some really fantastic reviews, and some very helpful kicks up the butt, urging me to stop being lazy, which I'm truly grateful for (Everyone should send** Sunalwayshinesss** a cookie. Lol.)

I hope your not to angry with the way this chapter. I wanted it to be a bit more eventful. Don't be to harsh with the reviews.

And finally I dedicate this chapter to some of my favourite reviewers.. Cause you guys seriously rock my socks. Aha.

**Sunalwayshinesss**

**Ryoshu**

**CathyMo**

**Geezorbee**

**Alice's POV**

I felt ill, could I really ask Carlisle for his blessing. For his say so. Would he allow this. My father, so compassionate, never willing to take a life, so considerate that it was entirely impossible to believe his heart no longer beat. Unimaginable.

_Visions_. Visions always led me, without them, I was truly blind. Visions that had lead me to ask the impossible of him. He sat down beside me. I took a deep breath. And then another. This shouldn't be so difficult to ask. I closed my eyes, and let all that had happened today, flow in my mind.

_**Earlier that Day**_

"That's what he was talking about." I mumbles, quietly to myself, I look at Bella a scowl covering her face.

"That was what, who was talking about?" she asks mystified. Damn, I shake my head at her.

"When its time for you to know, you'll know, ok?" I answer, hoping to placate her and again look back at Angela and Jessica.

I don't take my eyes off them. Something seems off. Not entirely right. I look at Angela, assessing her every move. Something's different. She seems almost cautious.

I turn to Bella, but she seems focused on getting through this crowd of people as quickly as possible. She doesn't need a distraction.

We pass both Angela and Jessica, and although I want to turn around, I settle for listening intently. Though that becomes unnecessary when Angela places her hand on my Bella's shoulder and spins her around. I bite back a growl.

"Bella," Angela asks, smiling "Jessie," she says looking directly at Jessica, "has something she would like to say."

Angela finally turns to look at me, and grimaces slightly.

What is with Angela, she's always seemed so pleasant, and yet hesitant, so shy and so endearing. I reach my hand up and sweep one of my bangs out of my eyes.

"There is really no point, I don't accept forced apologies-" Bella begins to say, but Jessica cuts her off.

"It's not forced, I swear, I know you don't understand _now_, "Jessica emphasizes, "but maybe soon you will." Jessica says, before walking off, and Angela flashes a smile, at Bella and chases after her, completely ignoring me.

_Odd._

I walk Bella to her class, and she reaches up to brush my cheek, before reaching to kiss my lips, I try to kiss back, but my mind is in other places.

"Have fun" I smile half heartedly, before spinning on my heel and rushing off my physics honours class.

I smile triumphantly when I manage to get to class and in my seat, just before the final bell goes. I barely listen to the lecture, and instead focus almost entirely upon Angela's strange behaviour.

It takes me about five minutes to realise that Angela isn't here. Angela _never_ misses a class. And I mean never. This is getting worrying. I was repeating one of Edward's quotes in my mind. _People only act out of character, when people suspect something._ All the times Edward had mentioned this I had accepted it, though I truly never understood it. I couldn't find fault with his words though, who could possibly know more about human behaviour than Edward.

So many ideas were going through my head. All the possibilities. Oh what was is that Carlisle had once told me. _There is a difference between what is probable, and what is possible. Anything is possible, it is the situation that determines what is probable. _

The lesson was drawing to an end, and my mind was still bubbling with endless possibilities, between what was possible and what was probable. Why did I need to know what was bothering Angela so much; I couldn't explain why I felt the need, it was as if every fibre, every bone in my body, was telling me that was important, while every part of my mind was telling me how irrelevant this was.

I needed to speak to Edward, maybe he would know, something that he could have picked up from Angela's mind... Until then I would have to remain calm, and not let it bother me.

I sighed happily, remembering thatlesson would be finishing in a minute or two and I would get to see my beautiful Bella. Mistake. Now I couldn't' stop thinking of her. The way her lustrous hair would spill out above her head like a hole as she slept, the way she bit her lip and moan my name, the way she would…

_Ring. Ring. Riiiiing…_

That bell had never been quite so satisfying, I heave a sigh smiling, all absurd thoughts pushed aside. And again began naming the many things I love about Bella.

My head churns, I can feel a vision making its way to the forefront of my head.

"_I know you wanted me to tell Jessica, Christa, but I couldn't." Angela whimpered, "I don't want to do this anymore. They seem like good people." she sobbed, pulling the covers over her head._

_A shadow whipped around the room, and pulled the covers away from Angela. "They are the very worst kind" A voice said sickly sweet._

I gasp.

"_Angela, I love you, you know that baby, but remember the only way to get your family back from the Cullens." the woman called Christa smiled, pulling Angela in to her lap, and kissing her neck._

"_Why her?" Angela groaned, "she's not a part of this; she never was… can't you save them, bring them back to me?" Angela begged._

_Christa growled threateningly, "you know that not how it works… you know what you have to do now… Don't you?" _

"_Yes," Angela sighed sadly, "… I have to kill Bella Swan."_

_**Present time**_

**Carlisle's POV**

"Alice!" I shouted again for the umpteenth time. I was beginning to get worried, Alice had been in almost a dream like state for he past ten minutes. I waved my hand in front of her face, tried snapping my fingers in front of her face, and nothing.

"Alice!" I tried again. This seemed to do the trick. And she blinked a couple of times.

"Oh Carlisle!" Alice gasped surprised, "I didn't see you there." she added. I smiled, this was most unlike my daughter, she had always been so calm and collected, something must be bothering her.

"You asked for a favour dear," I said, " what might that be?" I asked curiously.

"I need your help Carlisle," Alice said her voice wavering a bit, "I want you to help me kill Angela Carter."


	18. Explanation

Disclaimer: **I hate disclaimers. But you know what I hate more. The fact that I don't own Twilight, yeah I know Buuuuurn.**

**A/N: **Before you guys get mad at me for next chapter… CALM DOWN! Some of you wanted a twist and you got it. I didn't want for the favour to simply be Carlisle changing Bella; how boring and predictable would that have been.

I apologise if you think I've gone mad, I probably have, but that's beside the point. The point is that I'm writing another chapter so that you will understand better.

Anyway try not to hate me to much.. Cause I lub chuu. x

**Carlisle's POV**

Time stopped for a few seconds, nothing and no one changed. Like the earth had stopped spinning. For that small fraction of time there was nothing. No up, no down, no left , no right, no day, no night.

I couldn't comprehend exactly what Alice was asking me.

I took a shallow breath, "sorry Alice, I'm not sure I heard you correctly… You want me to help you, "I gulped, "_kill_ Angela Carter?" I asked, this I couldn't fathom.

Alice smiled, "Carlisle," she berated, "calm down. You don't believe that I truly want your help to murder Angela do you?" she asked concerned.

I scratched my head, "That is what you asked, was it not?" I asked perplexed.

She nodded, and the tilted her head a little to the right, "I suppose I should have been more clear with what I was asking of you. I want your help to…_ stage_, Angela Carter's death."

I gasped alarmed, "but what about Bella?" I asked, I thought she loved Bella, and now she asks for my help in turning another girl. My thoughts were cut off with Alice's light laughter.

"You don't understand, it is for Bella that I ask this of you, " I raised an eyebrow at my daughter, " Carlisle you see…"

**Alice's POV**

"you see…" I closed my eyes and began telling him all that had happened today, leaving my vision for last.

"Carlisle, this _Christa,_" I said, my voice heavy with distaste, "is using Angela, I fear that they feel threatened by our family, and want to eliminate us, I think that's why my visions were playing up just before we moved here, it wasn't me, it was indecisiveness, as if they were waiting for something," I pause waiting for Carlisle's reaction.

"We all know better than to bet against you Alice," Carlisle smiled warily, "but how does this affect Angela, why must we stage her death?" he probed.

I pushed my hair out of my eyes, and slid further back into the loveseat, "My visions aren't clear enough yet to see whether _Christa_ will change Angela, or use her to satiate her thirst, she also seems to be using Angela to bring other people, as if she is creating a small newborn army, "I took a breath, thinking over why Christa would want Angela to tell Jessica.

"A newborn army!" Carlisle wheezed. I nodded furiously, "what makes you think this?" Carlisle inquired further

"In my vision, I saw Angela apologising for not having told Jessica yet," I replied stealthily, "Carlisle, if we don't intercept this now, we could be faced with the Volturi; if we don't change Angela, and soon; before she tells anyone of our existence, the Volturi will kill her, or Christa will." I finished, looking at Carlisle who seemed to be conflicted.

We sat in silence for quite a while, each trying to find a happy conclusion. None existed.

"Alice," Carlisle said, "where are Angela's family?" he asked concerned.

I looked at him sadly, "at this point I can see them, but that doesn't mean there dead; it is my belief that Christa has them hostage, well that's what I'm hoping for at least," I sighed.

Carlisle coughed, bringing my attention back to him, "you realise that this is a matter that concerns the whole family now," I nodded, encouraging him to continue, "I'm going to call them back, w can postpone the hunting trip for now, we need a family meeting immediately." he said more to himself than to me, before picking up the phone, dialling the number, and then whispering in hushed tones to Esme, putting down the phone he turned to me, "how long will they be Alice?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and focused, "they will be twenty-two minutes, seven seconds precisely," I said standing up, "I'm going to bring Bella here, is that ok Carlisle?" I asked, striding towards him.

"I said a family meeting Alice… Bella is a part of this family now… Don't be to long." he smiled, crushing me into a hug, I smiled hugging him tighter, before we both pulled free, and I broke into a run, pushing my legs as hard and fast as they would go, until I was stood outside Bella's room.

In two jumps I was inside her room. "Bella?" I asked, lightly shaking her arm.

"Alice!" she breathed enthusiastically, pulling me into a bear hug, "Alice I've missed you, are you staying tonight? Please stay" she begged, I shook my head at her.

"No Bella, you're coming with me, its important, and its just for tonight-" I began, before quickly being cut off.

"What happened Alice?" she asked, fear colouring her voice, I pulled her into a hug, and shushed her fears.

"Its just a family meeting… And your family now, ok?" I asked, hoping that this would placate her, until we reached my home. She nodded, and climbed off the bed, and peered out of the window.

"Alice?" she asked, "no car?"

**Bella's POV**

I peered out into the dark street again, and turned back to Alice, who's face was lit up in amusement, "I'm running you there." she said simply.

_Simple. _"Sorry Alice, I don't understand?" I asked confused, she smiled and pulled me onto her back and began walking towards the window, "Alice!" I hissed, " what are you doing, your kidding right?" I asked, not even bothering to hide the hope in my voice.

"No… were jumping." she said, before leaping into the unknown. I closed my eyes tight, and I felt the wind whipping my hair into an untameable mess. I held onto Alice's neck tighter, concentrating instead on the sweet smell that radiated from her, and began counting the seconds it would take to get there.

_1, 2, 3, 4..._

"Were here." Alice said, I opened my eyes in surprise, we were here, I looked at Alice my eyes still wide with surprise, she looked smug… too smug…

"What took you so long," I smiled jokingly, "not like there was any traffic." Alice smiled at me wolfishly, and tugged on my arm.

"Lets get you inside before you freeze pumpkin." she said, her arm winding round my waist, guiding me to the front door.

"Pumpkin?" I ask amused, Alice raises an eyebrow,

"I was that or pookie; take your pick Bella" she giggles, walking through the door, and guiding me into the dinning room.

And that's when the giggles stop, Alice's whole family is staring at us.

"You're here" Carlisle says, "sit down, there is much to discuss."


	19. Sparklepire

**Disclaimer:** Do I look like Stephanie Meyers. No I didn't think so.

**A/N:** Thank you guys for not hating the last two chapter, and being supportive, it was a really big risk, but I thought I would be rewarding, so I'm glad you liked it.

Oh and I'm hoping to have another lemon in the next chapter, but I'm not really that good at it, so if like one of my reviewers would like offer me some help I'd be like forever grateful and in your debt like. So please get in touch.

**Sunalwayshinesss: **Yes how awesome am I with the two chapters in one night, guess which of my fantastic reviewers I was thinking of when I did that. Ewwie not thinking of you in that way. Lol.

And awesomest is so totally a word, never doubt that. I make up words on a daily basis. For example : Your badassness is only exceeded by your awesometacity. See all I had to do was right click that annoying wiggly red line, and voila' it exists. Lol.

And just so you know, I'm am so gonna use that pookie scene you suggested soon. Aha. x

**Ryoshu: **Yeah it was quite a twist. I'm sorry you felt that I side-stepped the rescue mission, it seemed pointless what with, Angela's family most probably being dead, and Angela's life depending on her being changed.

I'm gonna work on the grammar, thanks for pointing that out, it good to know when I need to work on something.

Anyway I'm glad your one of few who are happy with the twist the story has taken. x

**Team Alice-Bella: **You love the story, I love the reviews, High-five, my most loyal-est reviewer. Woo. X

**Thank you to all my other fantastic reviewers, please continue, to take the time to leave me a lil message, I really appreciate it. **

**Carlisle's POV**

Alice led Bella, over to the vacant seat next to me, before taking the other free seat next to it. I looked across at my whole family, and swallowed my nerves. I could only imagine how difficult this must be for Jasper, with both the tension and the bloodlust.

"If you are all ready I think it is best we begin?" I looked at each member of the family individually, leaving my darling Esme for last, she allowed a brief smile to play about her lips, but as I looked into her eyes, I could tell it wasn't genuine. I averted my eyes across to Bella and sighed before carefully explaining to her and the rest of the family the cause for the meeting.

Bella gazed at the floor, "this is my fault" she said, it wasn't a question, Alice gently slid Bella onto her lap, I was quick to rebuff her, "absolutely not Bella," I was about to speak again when Rosalie cut in.

"Why are you sugar-coating this Carlisle? Hmm. _She_," Rosalie threw a fierce glare across to Bella, " is the reason we are in this mess, in fact _her_ kind is the reason we're ever in any mess." she hissed venomously. I shook my head at her in disbelief, while Emmett looked at me apologetically, before rubbing Rosalie's back.

"No Rose," I began, "you know that Bella is being used as a pawn in this, if it wasn't her it would be someone else, this _Christa._" I spat, my voice thick with disdain, "has a problem with us, and it is unfortunate that Bella had become involved in this, and I regret to inform you all that it is becoming more likely that Angela Carters family are dead," I pause to gather myself, and I feel Jasper try to calm me, "and that Rosalie is _our_ fault," I finish by slamming my hand on the table.

The whole room goes quiet and everyone's eyes are upon me, I take another deep and unnecessary breath, "I'm sorry," I breathe, "truly. This is just barbaric, and now we are faced with a terrible decision." I look to Alice for her to continue.

**Alice's POV**

I stand up, and place my hand on Bella's shoulder, she attempts to smile up at me, but it doesn't reach her eyes, I can tell she isn't handling this well, yet I cant bring myself to ask Jasper to rid her of what she's feeling for three reasons. One being she would have to get used to this if she was to become a part of this family, Secondly, she needed to feel this, I would be wrong to take it away, and thirdly, it would be entirely selfish to ask that of Jasper, when he had no escape himself.

"It has come to my attention that we have two options, we all know that the chances, of Angela's parents being alive are slim to none, and so we are left with a decision to turn Angela… or not." I looked around the table and even Rosalie seemed to have a sympathetic look on her face.

Edward looks at me confused "Why would she need to be changed, we get rid of the _threat_, we return her to her family,"

"If there is a family to return her to" Jasper adds, while Esme nods in firm agreement, I look over to Rosalie who looks like she is in anguish.

"If what I heard of Angela and Christa conversation is correct, then she is planning to create a newborn army using Angela to gain more soldiers, in this case, the Volturi would intervene," at the mention of the Volturi everyone shuddered, " in which case Angela and every other unlucky enough to be involved would be disposed of, and if we were to stop Christa and save Angela, she would still need to be turned… It is the law"

The family looked torn, and the only sound that could be heard was and accelerated heartbeat.

"We have to turn her." Rosalie said, Esme gasped in surprised, and everyone turned to face her, "what? She has no one left." Carlisle smiled at Rosalie proudly, while everyone else silently agreed, that turning Angela would be the merciful thing to do.

It was only when I heard Bella speak up that I remembered she was here, she had been so quiet, "And what about me?" she asked angrily

**Bella's POV**

How could they just disregard me, not even ask how I felt about this. Did they really even consider me to be a part of this family? It hurt that Alice was willing to change Angela but not be, and I felt hot tears begin to dribble down my face involuntarily.

"Bella!" Alice gasped, holding my face firmly in both hands, ignoring my attempts you turn away, "why are you crying?" she asked puzzled.

I couldn't breathe and my body shook with sobs. I wasn't angry that she wanted to turn Angela, I was just upset and confused as to why she didn't want to turn me to. Couldn't she see that the Volturi would kill me to, wasn't everything I knew against the law.

"Your changing Angela-" was all I managed to get out, before I began sobbing again. Alice wrapped her arms around me.

"Why does that upset you," she hummed in my ear, "Angela is your friend." she added.

I snorted, "my friend that wants to kill me" before breaking out into hysterical laughter.

Rosalie growled at me "she's lost everything, you inconsiderate, thoughtless-" why exactly was she yelling at me. I was truly confused. Angela was nothing to her. And the more I thought about it the angrier I was getting . I could see Jasper shifting uncomfortably probably at the emotion I was emitting, and I saw Edward move slowly around the table. And I snapped.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Rosalie, _little Rosalie_, always angry, always got a stick up her ass. Growling like I have something to be afraid of, well sorry to burst your bubble sweetie, but you sparkle in the _freakin'_ sun" I yelled, "stupid shiny sparklepire" I whispered quietyl to myself.

Three things happened simultaneously, Edward laughed, Emmett restrained Rosalie, and Alice crouched defensively in front of me.

Carlisle coughed, but I had a sneaking suspicion that he found my outburst hilarious, "So did Esme" Edward chuckled, which instantly had me in giggles, and then Jasper was laughing.

Carlisle coughed again "if everyone is quite finished." he said, and everyone re-took their seat. "Before Alice arrived with you Bella," he said looking at me, with a slight smirk playing on his lips causing Edward to laugh again, Rosalie to growl, Alice to tighten her grip on me, Esme to send me an apologetic look, Jasper and Emmett to exchange a side glance at each other, and me to shake my head at everyone's reactions, "the rest of the family discussed the pro's and con's for your transformation, before taking a vote; I'm afraid I cant say it was unanimous," he cast a glance in Rosalie's direction, "but it was five to one," he smiled at me, and I allowed my enthusiasm to peak.

"Yes!" I shouted, causing Emmett's raucous laughter to reverberate across the room, "Shame Rosie" I laughed, rubbing it in, pleased with my new found confidence, Edward and I managed to catch each others eye causing us to laugh even louder.

Alice shook me lightly, "there is a stipulation, "she added, awh damn it. I closed my eyes, and sucked in a breath.

"What is it" I asked suspiciously, she smiled that sexy pixie smile, Edward laughed. _Damn it Cullen_.

"You have to wait till you're my age physically, and that's in a years time." she giggled, I frowned, about to argue, but it seemed like a fair request.

"That's the only stipulation?" I asked apprehensive, Alice nodded happily and I smiled waiting for the punch line

.

"Were not trying to trick you," Jasper smiled, "stop being suspicious it makes me suspicious darlin'" he laughed, his southern drawl seeping through.

I yawned, "Alice I think it best you take Bella home, she's dead on her feet" Esme chastised haughtily. Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"Bella, one of us will always be with you at night from now on," he saw my face and quickly added, "for your protection that is, and Alice will be there aswell" he smiled hesitantly, and I smiled at him. "Alice take Bella home now, we will reiterate our plan of action to you tomorrow. Until then Farewell." Carlisle smiled.

I said my goodbyes, as Alice led us away from the house and the rest of _our _family.

Alice gently lifted me on her back "hold on tight pookie" she giggled, as I tightened my grip.

"I thought it was pumpkin?" I asked amused, as she adjusted my arms around her neck.

"Fine," she laughed, "hold on tight pumpkin; gosh you really know how to suck the humour out and ruin the moment Bella" she chuckled light heartedly, before breaking into a run.

"That's me; Bella Swan, ruin the moment connoisseur" I said, causing Alice to laugh harder, as I pressed my face into the crook of her neck, and began drifting off.


	20. Intimacy

**Disclaimer**: No I'm not Stephanie in disguise.

**A/N**: Oh hey! It's me again, I know right- dear God, what a 'Jessica' thing to say. Anywho, I'm typing cause I've been especially terrible lately, and plus, I love you guys.

This chapter is ALL lemon, if your wondering why, I wanted Alice and Bella to have a purely intimate time before all the stress of fighting Christa, so if your not into that, I warn you not to read; I'd hate to ruin your innocence.

Please, please review, cause it would make me super-super-duper happy, and a happy writer makes for a happy reader… right?

Also, I'm looking for a Beta, so if you know anyone good, or you wanna help, review me or email me with details. X

**Bella POV**

I barely noticed the time it took for Alice to run me home, content with resting my head in the crook of her neck, and breathing in her scent, I hummed satisfied with the contact. The next thing I know, I'm being lowered onto my mattress, the sheets that since this morning had been pooled in disarray on the floor, were now being pulled up, straightened out, and tucked around me into what I could only presume was what Alice's idea of comfort was.

She pepper kisses along my collarbone, gradually nearing my lips, muttering incomprehensible things, my human ears would not allow me to hear.

"I'm getting fat." I stated decidedly. "I enjoy cake to much.", Alice smiled, "It's not funny, I can distinctly see the beginning of a muffin top." I whined perilously, Alice laughed jovially, before pulling away; out of instinct I reached out for her.

"No…" I whined, unsatisfied with the distance, "Alice, stay with me?" I pleaded, I couldn't lose any of the time we had left, she didn't move any close, so I continued to reach out blindly, until she decided to take pity on my unreliable human emotions, I hoped it was endearing.

"Bella…" my Alice scolded, I continued to whine, despite Alice's reprimand, I needed her, more now than ever… Her eyes glazed over…

"Nnn… No Bella; don't even think about it, now isn't the time," she berated futilely, I smiled wickedly, continuing to think of all the things I planned to do to her, watching her squirm, trying to provoke her into submission, I tried again for a different angle.

"Alice, this may be the last chance we have to experience this closeness for a long time," I took a breath, "I love you; I can't help it, I know I'm childish, and I always test your limits; I don't do it to hurt you; I truly don't, I can't control it." I whispered, the truth of it causing my chest to tighten. I had always hated that feeling, whenever I experienced extreme emotion, my chest would constrict, making it nearly impossible to breathe.

"Bella." she tutted, "you are truly the most desirable creature. Do you realise just how tempting you are? Half the men at school want you, over half the women want to be you. So enviable." she trailed off, crawling across the bed tantalizingly slow.

Alice lifted her hand and brushed a stray strand of my brunette hair from my cheek, before leaning close, her hot breath spilling over me, till all I could hear, was our shaky breathing, and the erratic thudding of my heart.

Before I could get to grips with Alice's proximity, her mouth was on my own, her lips soft but determined; pleasantly shocked at first, as I always was when she kissed me, before taking control and falling into careful synchronization with her.

And then suddenly, it felt like it wasn't me, like I was watching everything from above, because as much as I wanted this, it had actually dawned on me that I may not ever feel, or experience this moment with my Alice again.

Bella's eyes greedily scanned the whole Alice 'package'. This was definitely her favourite pastime. A naughty little treat when she felt the need for something to make her feel good when nothing else worked. Her gaze travelled down, slowly, undressing her with her eyes.

"See something you like?" Alice asked, Bella paused stunned, giving her a disbelieving look.

"Sure, you keep telling yourself that, Twinkie." Bella replied.

Alice's hand at her cheek was warm and sure, her mouth hot and sensual, and just as Bella parted her lips further, needing more of Alice, she felt her pull slowly away.

"Just let me know what you want" Alice said, the words dripping with desire. "You won't need to eat cake to feel good, and I taste better too."

Bella felt herself shake, heard the quiet whimper coming from within, as she kissed Alice back. It was like she'd switched into autopilot, unable to do anything but react and taste the lips moving firmly against her own. Supple, teasing, full of promise.

She began removing all the clothes that were restraining their movement, Bella was like a child clawing aimlessly with oven mitts on, Alice giggled naughtily, whipping off the majority of their clothes in seconds, allowing the cool breeze, to hit Bella's nipples perfectly, emitting a low guttural sound.

"I can't believe you thought you were fat B," Alice said, "but you wont listen, anyway, even if you did get a little round tummy, it would just give me something nice and soft to rest my head on."

"Sshh!" Bella hummed, instinctually taking one of Alice's breast into her hand, and kneading it skilfully.

Alice looked a little surprised, before she smiled until her dimples made Bella's heart skip a beat.

**Alice's POV**

I pulled her further onto the bed. Together we removed what few clothes we had left- that being lingerie.

Before Bella lay with her legs spread wide, her pussy swollen from before all the kissing, and the teasing, silently begging to be touched. I was so ready to oblige. My face just inches away, my fingers teasing the lips on either side of the dripping pink opening. The first long lick covered my tongue with her delicious honey. A moan, a silent scream, let me know she approved and wanted more. I nibbled, sucked, and licked each lip from the bottom to the top. A hard stroke of my tongue across the tip of her clit brought a louder moan, a louder scream. It was already protruding, begging to be sucked as my lips wrapped around it and treated it to what it wanted, what it was demanding, what it needed.

I pulled back… "Alice…" she stuttered, I let a delicious smirk spread across my features. "Tell me you want it!" I demanded, Bella's face went blank, "tell me Bella, tell me how much you want it!" I insisted again.

"Fuck… Please more!" She said, a fake pout gracing her full lips as I put a little more distance between us, before giving her exactly what she wanted.

Her fingers pulled at my nipples, as her legs spread even wider, and her hips humped my face as she began to cum for me.

"Ahhh!" she screamed, and I placed my fingers over her mouth, and she began sucking, that wasn't what I had in mind, I had only tried to keep her from waking up Charlie, however I was not going to stop her, "mmm, so sweet…" she moaned, riding her orgasm out, "You now!" she winked, and I grinned the infamous Cullen grin, my dimples attracting all of Bella's attention, before she began rewarding me for all my hard work.

It hadn't been the most mind-blowing sex that we had ever had, instead something far better, something so sensual and deep, something that they had both needed so badly without realisation, and now there was nothing more to do that lie down contently with each other.

.


	21. Out of bed and into the battlefield

**Disclaimer: **Aye aye, it's Stephanie. No I'm lying, it's me Chloe. Surprise!

**A/N: **I know what your thinking, she's updating again. No way… Well, way! I totally am. Hell yeah!

Anywho, I Chloe (insert surname) has managed to obtain a Beta… Awesome, right? Exactly. So be super thankful, because Rae, also known as Breyton4life; is actually amazing, and I'm so excited to have her, and it's actually great news for you guys to, this means I'll be updating a heck of a lot more, so were all winners at the end of the day and whatnot. Anyhow; on with the show! X

**Alice POV**

I pulled myself up off the bed, feeling surprisingly sluggish, but shrugged it off, and slowly began putting my clothes on, last night had be entirely the best night of my existence. Each night had been that way, since Bella had entered my life, I buttoned up my shirt revelling in the serene easiness of the room, I had no reason to rush, or better I had no reason to want to. I looked across at Bella, with criss-crosses running across her left cheek from where she had been lying partially on myself, and partially on the mattress, I smiled, inhaling her scent, and shivering absentmindedly. I pulled on my socks; I still didn't want to leave, anything to slow, to stop the goodbye that was to come. Not forever I told myself. No it wouldn't be. _Erase the threat_. Edwards' words repeated in my mind, it would be that simple, it had to be. I sat on the bed now, pulling on my left shoe, then my right, clasping my hands, and rocking back and forth, just for something to do.

I don't think about what I'm going to do, I don't want to _see_ the outcome, instinct, purely instinct. But then I do think; I think about how Bella will think I used her, how she'll believe she was never good enough for me in the first place, and my insides burn.

I try to cry, to do something, to feel. Nothing.

I stand up, pacing the room. I listen as Charlie gets up, and prepares for work, I hide in the closet when I see his decision to check on Bella before he leaves, and I wait for him to leave, before sliding out of the wooden oak doors and shutting them lightly behind me, I hum, I blink, I breathe, I. Do anything really, anything that I don't need to think about, I look at my watch, mere minutes have passed, half and hour at most. Seconds to me, I sigh, perhaps it will seems this way without Bella to. I shake my head in defiance at myself. And Bella stirs. I freeze. Please don't wake up I plead; Please.

She stretches, before curling back up, and falling back to sleep. I let out a shaky, relieved breath. Thank God. If there is one? I hope there is.

My eyes glaze, my phone is about to ring, I grab it out of my pocket, and answer it just as it begins to ring. "What!" I hiss. It's Carlisle, I instantly regret it.

"Alice." He states despondently, he doesn't question, he knows it's me, "you should come home soon, there is still very much that needs to be discussed with you… Esme will watch over Bella." he says, I don't hear much, but agree to his terms.

"Soon." I tell him, and hang up without a goodbye, I hate myself more. But it's not the right word. Disgust? No. Detestation? No. Loathing? No. Revulsion ? Not quite, but it's the closest to it. I repulse myself. I sit on the rocking chair in the corner of the room, and pull my legs up and wrap my arms around myself. it's so cold without Bella, her warmth, her character, her smile. I wince.

"Alice?" she calls out.

**Bella's POV**

_Creeeak…_ The noise has been driving me crazy. I distinctly remember the sound. I flex my toes, knowing that I'll have to get up fairly soon, I subtly reach out for Alice, my hand skimming over the sapphire silk sheets Alice had bought as a gift, the more I reach around, the more agitated I get.

"Alice?" I call out, mystified, "Alice" I repeat, pulling myself up off the bed lethargically, my eyes scan the room, till I settle on her petite figure, rocking back and forth on my grandmothers' rocking chair. That was the noise I heard, I mentally inform myself. "Alice?" I say for a third time, "is everything ok?" I tread carefully over the wooden parquet floor, stepping onto the threadbare rug in the centre of the room, before I reach the chair, standing anxiously in front of her. "Is this about last night?" I whisper, my voice breaking, on the verge of tears, "I didn't mean to for-force you." I stutter.

Alice looks up, her eyes look haunted, a ghost of her former self, I step back involuntarily, but she pulls me forcefully into her lap, and rocking me, hushes my fears.

"No, last night was… It was something else," she muses her rocking speeding up ever so slightly, "I love you," she mumbles, "always, you were always the one." I turn slowly to face her.

"Alice, what is wrong? Why are you? Is this-" she cuts me off with a kiss; ordinarily I would oblige without out question, but the force behind is underling something, hiding it, trying to force it into the shadows. I wish I could leave it there.

"Alice please?" I say, holding her hand, "whatever is scaring you, please share it with me… You love me right?" I ask, praying for the affirmative.

"Forever." Alice utters, I nod my head, and smile. Alice doesn't return it, "Bella." she say, caution, and command in her voice, "it's not safe for you, not now-" I stop her, firmly grabbing her face.

"No." I say calmly, Alice stares into my eyes softly, and takes a deep breath,

"Bella, you have to understand how important you are to me-" she goes on, holding me tightly in an embrace.

"No." I say again, staring at her in determination. I wont get worked up I repeat to myself, like a mantra. I won't let her walk away from me. "If you think, I'm going to let you walk out of my life Cullen, you have another thing coming; did last night mean anything to you!" I hiss painfully, and Alice winces, "you made a choice to change me, this is us in it together, it's a relationship, a joint thing, united, you don't make choices for me and vice versa…Ok?" I ask, my heart thudding rhythmically against my chest, as second seem to turn into decades, I held onto her face tighter, watching her eyes fade from onyx black, to honey gold. And I let out a breath I didn't know I'd been holding.

"Sorry." Alice said sheepishly, "I, just wanted to protect, I would have, I will do anything to stop you getting hurt, I thought pushing you away would keep you safe. Alive. I didn't think you'd fight back." she admitted, I rolled my eyes lightly, still afraid she would change her mind.

"I love you, who wouldn't fight for the woman they loved?" I asked perplexed, rubbing my tense shoulder, before Alice took over working out the knots, and I sighed into her touch.

"True," she whispered, kissing my neck, "I thought that you would believe all I had to say, I thought you'd accept it, and let me go… I know it's cold, but I-" she broke off, covering her face.

"I know Alice, but I don't doubt the things you've told me, the moments we've shared, I was there, they were too real for me to accept; for you to deny." Alice smiled warmly, her dimples twinkling, looking into her eyes, it wasn't genuine, but it was enough.

"It's not going to be easy." Alice said, I nodded dejectedly, looking down at my hands, twiddling my thumbs, "but your gonna be with me, and we'll get thorough it together; and when I'm changed, we'll have _forever_ to look back on it." I whispered wistfully, Alice nodded, moving in and kissing me passionately, the heat of last night returning.

"I have to go speak to my family." Alice said sadly, "Esme will be here to watch you, and I'll return tonight, after I've fed… I love you," she mumbled, her lips trailed from the shell of my ear, to the crease of my nose, till she reached my lips, kissing me contently, then placing her lips at my neck she inhaled deeply, and moaned dulcetly.

"I love you." I state firmly returning her kiss, before watching her jump from the window and run from sight.

"This is it." I say for my own benefit, "this is for real…"

**Alice's POV**

I land delicately, a low thud, impossible to detect with human hearing, I straighten the creases out in my top, straightening the collar, and smoothing my hair down, I close my eyes, four minutes till the sun comes out; four minutes, and 3.02 seconds exactly, I take in a deep breath, and sprint into the woods, my head is in a stir, going a mile and minute, my legs pump faster, trying to break away, far away from my thoughts. _Faster_. I chant, faster, faster, faster.

I can see the glow from the sun above the clouds, lighting up the surrounding, I imagine the rays warming Bella…

I close my eyes, and rely on instinct alone to get me home. Home. Home is where the heart is; surely then I should be with Bella?

I shake that thought and continue running. I can see the mansion now, hear the buzz of the TV, the trickle of the shower, the tap of agitated feet, I slow to a jog, relishing these few seconds, a breeze wafts the scent of a herd of deer, running, galloping recklessly; I take a deeper breath, running straight into the open mouth of a mountain lion. I chuckle callously, the irony is not lost on me. I'm very thirsty, my eyes must be pitch black by now, I way up the option of hunting quickly, mountain lion, sounds especially tempting now. I toss the idea aside, I'm close enough for Edward to hear my thoughts, I can't keep them waiting; I walk the rest of the distance to house, opening the door slowly.

"She's back." Edward announces, the family flock to me; I mentally chastise myself for not hunting, for those few extra minutes of freedom. Edward grimaces, I smile back weakly, and turn to walk into the dining room, I look around noticing glass on the floor. Rosalie… I whine wordlessly, this is not going to be a pleasant conversation, I can already imagine the vile, repulsive things that she has to say, she was not that happy about Bella's previous bout of courage.

I sit down fluidly in my seat, watching as everyone else complies to my mute request. I nod feebly, for them to begin. Carlisle stands.

"I think we can all agree that our last conversation did not go smoothly." Carlisle states, five vampires nod gracefully, while my head rests on the table, "perhaps this would work better, if we now discussed what Alice knows of Christa?" he asks indirectly, I perk up instantly. I nod.

"What is it you would all like to know?" I ask, looking at each of them individually, they each return the look, this feels so wrong, I fell so distance, so far away from the family, the friends I once knew. Edward walks round, and wraps his arm around me, pulling me into his embrace. I have missed this especially.

"Me too." he answers simply, "your not alone, we're on your side."

"Are we?" Rosalie questions, "how do we know this isn't just some ploy, to turn Bella and Angela into vampire's so she have her _sick_ wicked way with them!" She shouts.

Edward growls territorially, "I know!" He snarls, "I read minds you stupid bimbo." He sneers. I place a gentle hand on his chest urging him to calm down, he doesn't back away, I throw a desperate glance at Jasper, but his face in contorted in confusion.

"It isn't working… He just won't allow me to calm him down." Jasper exclaims, my eyes widen accordingly, Emmett takes a defensive stance in front of his wife.

"Edward, lets not do anything we're going to regret ok?" he pleads, I send him a pitiful look, he returns it. None of us want this to boil down to the destruction of our family.

Edward continues to struggle against me. _No Edward. No._ I plead.

This isn't how it was supposed to be, this wasn't how I wanted things to happen.

Edward relaxed instantaneously, pulling me into his arms. "Sshh…" he whispered comfortingly, I snorted condescendingly, _you're the one practically attacking your sister, and her husband._ His lip twitches. "Sorry." He says, taking a seat, and pulling me into his lap protectively. Whilst Emmett following suit, does the same; however with slightly less obedience from Rosalie. Esme coughs irritated.

"If we're quite done attacking each other," she scolds, "maybe we can put this time to more, effective use." she finishes, nodding at someone to begin. Emmett stands, seamlessly forgetting Rosalie is on his lap, until her behind hit's the floor, she stands up, smoothing out her dress, and scowls, at our grinning faces, she throws a glare and Emmett, before sprinting to an available seat.

"Ally," he begins, I roll my eyes at the name, "What exactly does she want?" he asks reproachfully. I nod, shifting my weight in Edward lap.

"Us." I state merely, "but she'll do anything to ensure our deaths."

"Why?" Jasper asks, I mentally roll my eyes, surely he would understand this. I thought he was 'the God of War' or whatever.

"Quite simply we're a threat Jazz. She seems territorial, the sadistic type, she doesn't just kill to feed," I take a breather , trying to find the best way to express this next bit, especially for Rosalie's sake, "she doesn't just kill either." I finish, hoping no one will ask-

"What do you mean?" Rosalie ask guardedly, I wince involuntarily, and shift in discomfort.

"I've done some research, looked at her background, extended on what my visions couldn't tell me."

"And?" Rosalie ask, reluctant to drop the subject, "What did you find?" she asks again, "is she a succubus?" she enquires further.

I stand up, I feel dirty just thinking about it, Edward flinches at my thoughts, but nods encouragingly. "No…" I trail off, "Christa is more predatory than that."

"Just say it darling" It's Esme this time, it makes it feel all the more wrong.

"Christa, she doesn't seduce women; she forces them to…" I trailed off, but Rosalie stared at me, with angry tears that wouldn't fall.

"She makes them do what! What exactly does she make them do?" she cried, falling helplessly into Emmett for support, he pulled her easily into his lap, where he tried to shush her sobs, and chase away her fears.

"This isn't Alice's fault, you hear her, she's sadistic, kills for fun… We're better than that." he soothed, pushing her hair out of her face and behind her ears.

I stood rigid, missing the embrace of my mate, my companion, my Bella.

"If they want us dead, why are they after Bella?" Edward asked, I turned to face him, raising my head to look him in the eyes.

"Because," I say effortlessly, "besides the fact that Christa is entranced by her scent, and likes nothing more than to kill; Christa is not a fool, she knows something of Bella, something that she's willing to destroy us for. She's been studying us." I say, resisting the urge to shudder.

"But didn't you say Christa, asked Angela to kill Bella?" Rosalie asks, I nod, "then I don't understand?" she grumbled confused.

"Your right, Christa did tell Angela to kill Bella, but it is my belief that there is an ulterior motive, I think the whole Angela bit, is the ploy to distract us enough so that she can snatch Bella." I finish swallowing the venom risking in my throat.

"So," Jasper begins, "you think that she's killed Angela's family?" I nod, "then get Angela, to pull together enough people to create a newborn army and 'kill' Bella?" I nod again, "in an attempt to distract us enough to snatch Bella, while we are destroyed by the newborn?" he concludes.

I give a final nod, "got it one Jazz." I say bitterly, instantly regretting it, now is a time to pull together, I give him a regretful look, and he smiles back at me brightly. The whole family share a look, this isn't as easy as the initially believed.

Carlisle speaks this time, "why do you believe this is her plan? I mean, how did you reach this conclusion?" He asks carefully, I nod, fully prepared for this.

"Christa, she isn't who she says she is, I believe her to be Jaspers' Maria." I say solemnly, Jaspers jumps up angrily.

"Impossible!," he roars, "your lying." he continues, I shake my head, "your trying to blame _me_ for this?" he says questioningly.

"Jasper, no one, especially not me, is blaming you. I'm trying to explain, she hates what you've become, she wants you to pay; us all to pay, but she saw something, she's seen something in Bella we haven't noticed. She wanted us, Bella's a bonus." I say.

"Why would she want Bella?" Esme asks.

"She never finished what she started, she wants revenge against the Volturi, complete anarchy." I say stonily. I don't feel real anymore, it feels like I've reached an official point of senselessness, contorted into the nothingness that is now effecting the people around me.

"The Volturi." Somebody chokes out in fear, I don't focus on who is speaking, instead I concentrate on regulating my breathing, listening to the outside, who have yet to be contaminated by our stench. "How long till Angela establishes an army unknowingly?" the voice asks again.

I close my eyes, searching, but not feeling "a month maximum," I answer.

"Any specifics on the newborn army?" Jasper asks, I don't bother to 'look.'

I clench my fist tightly, "no." I say defiantly, "there isn't going to be one, were stopping this now."


	22. To the Death

**Disclaimer:** Dear Ms. Meyers, you own all. The end.

**A/N**: Hey it's me. Did you miss me? Lulz. So here I am with chapter 22 *smiles* so you best love me for it.

Thank you to all of my reviewers who have taken the time to press that little button, and drop me a line, it is greatly appreciated.

Also I learned how to do the little grey line, separation thing. Woo. Go me. Anywho, on with the show.

**

* * *

Alice's POV**

It had been two weeks since our last family meeting, and Jasper had been training us ruthlessly. It had been through Jasper's guidance, that we now felt capable of perhaps winning the battle that was to come. Much time had passed, and through this time, and unlikely alliance had been made, with the newly changed La Push wolves, much to Bella's mortification.

"I don't like this." Bella would whimper, clinging to my body. The truth was, I didn't want this either; the idea of little boys dying for us, was not top of my agenda.

"They know the risks." Edward's smooth voice replied to my thoughts. I nodded, true they did, but they were making this decision based on their emotions, their desire to kill every vampire, it had been with had come with some difficulties, when explaining, that the wolves, would not be allowed to attack the Cullen clan. I could still remember their whines of disappointment. Edward chuckled.

"Do you think it is right that we are rushing into this so soon?" I asked, uncertainty thick in my voice, Edward nodded confidently, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"If we leave it much longer, we will have the Volturi on us, it is a surprise that they are still unaware." he replied, "have you see anything?" he added, I closed my eyes, searching, but sighed seeing the same familiar flickering, before it clouded over into darkness.

"Nothing." I replied, looking across at Bella, who was sleeping soundlessly on my bed.

"How did Charlie take the bait?" Edward asked, referring to why Bella was able to be here. I smiled, remembering the conversation we had, his flustered attempt to ignore my dazzling him.

"He actually gave in quite easily, he thinks we've gone up Seattle to do some shopping. I told him we'd book a hotel." I smirked. It was true I had been reluctant, to leave Bella alone at all throughout the past weeks, even when we were at school, I would escort, her too and from lessons. Accompanying her to the bathroom when she needed to, much to Bella's annoyance. Edward laughed again. I wondered if after the fight we'd have moments, like these.

"We will." Edward said simply, leaving the room. I hoped so.

**

* * *

Angela's POV**

Over the past weeks I had lured people back to my house. Back to Christa. They wouldn't be seen after that. Forks police were working overtime, trying to search for the missing adolescence.

Every evening Christa would walk into my bedroom, and thank me in her own personal way, Afterwards, I would cuddle into her side, asking her, what had happened to people I'd brought back, which often ended with her silencing me with a kiss, or telling me I'd soon find out.

My attempts at getting closer to Bella were thwarted, she was always with Bella, and on the off chance that she wasn't another Cullen would miraculously appear out of nowhere, pulling her into a classroom, or corridor. When I explained to Christa that I had trouble getting close to Bell, I expected her to become angry and aggressive, she simply chuckled and told me to keep trying, her hand lingering at the curve of my neck, before she began her assault on my neck, eliciting a moan from me.

And then one night she came, with someone I vaguely remembered.

"Jessica?" I asked in disbelief, I scanned her from top to bottom. She was beautiful, the puppy fat had completely disappeared, and her arms were toned, and her legs were long, she worse a short denim mini skirt, with a pink stripy top. And then I looked into her eyes. Red. "Jessica." I called again, staggering out of bed, and placing my hand on her cool skin, I turned to Christa, "what did you do?" I accused, venom thick in my voice. Jessica snapped her head towards me, and leaned in and inhaled.

"The correct question is what did _you_ do." Jessica growled lowly, a shudder ran up my spine and I took a calculated step backwards.

"Jess I didn't-" I began

"Don't you dare call me that, _you _did this. This is all _your_ fault. How could you do this to us all?" Jessica sobbed tearlessly.

"I did this to _everyone_?" I asked, "I, didn't know, I thought. I mean I didn't_ think_. But I." I continued to splutter, ignoring Christa, and focusing solely on Jessica. Vampire Jessica. "I didn't bring you to her. I thought I saved you." I whispered, extending my hand towards her, Jessica took a step back this time.

"Saved me." She laughed, "you lied to me. I loved you; and you lied to me" She whimpered, Christa stroked Jessica face affectionately, and Jessica fell into her embrace.

"I wouldn't lie to you Jessie." Christa mumbled, holding her close, "I chose you." Jessica looked up.

"You chose _me_. Yeah?" She asked, Christa nodded, purring almost.

She loved me. The most ridiculous concept, and yet I'd known it all along, if I could have just taken the chance. I blinked back the tears, and closed my eyes tightly, willing this moment away, wishing for anything but this moment. I wanted my old life back. My parents. My brothers. For my Jessica back. Because this was not her. My heart thudded painfully against my chest, as I realised I had loved her too. Loved. Because the girl I knew, wasn't here anymore. The harsh reality of it brought me out of my thoughts.

"Why are you both here then?" I asked, fear beginning to set in. Christa lip twitched, as she placed her hand on Jessica's waist.

"It's time." Christa said, moving fluidly towards me, and hitting me on the side on head with a blunt object. My ears hummed. This was what it felt like to lose consciousness, to blackout. I thanked the lord, that if I was going to die, at least it would while I was 'asleep.' I looked up at Jessica one more time, before my body slid to the floor weightlessly, and the world closed in on me.

**

* * *

Alice's POV**

My eyes flickered open. The first vision I'd had in weeks, Edward ran over to me, having seen it also.

"Christa's changing Angela. It's time. The battle is set. Two days from now."

Those evenings went by fast, and the mornings came even faster. We were in the fight of our life, all of us. This wasn't about Vampire v. Werewolf. We huddle together quickly, going over the plan again, eight werewolves, seven vampires, and one human. Whatever petty differences we had between before, against each other meant nothing now, because now the only thing that was important was staying alive. And staying together. Somehow I had more confidence, more anger, hate, and disgust, for this situation. I looked at Jasper, who gave me a tight-lipped smile. I returned it, keeping a watchful eye on the future, for any signs of a change. Jasper coughed, ready to begin.

"As far as Alice visions can see at the moment, and with what I know of Christa – I mean Maria, she'll send her attackers from the east. Therefore, Esme, Carlisle, Quil and Sam will take a run, and come in from the west." Jasper informed, "When their, about halfway in, they'll be met by Embry, Paul and myself, coming in from North." Jasper added, turning to make sure they understood, "Jacob, Jared, Rosalie and Alice, will take a run, around La Push, and enter from the South, by the time we've arrived there, we'll be ready to ambush them." He finalised, "Edward, Emmett, Leah and Seth, will behind to protect Bella." Leah went to open her mouth, before Sam silenced her with a look.

"Look, I understand, this is a deviation from our original strategy, but things have changed, and that means our tactics have to be changed. We've tried to make it equal, so that we have equal 'teams' on each side. No one wolf is on their own, and no one vampire, with the exception of Jasper. It was the best we could do with limited timing."

Sam raised his hand, and I nodded for him to speak, "Why is Jasper on his own? " He asked curiously, I smiled, and looked to Jasper to explain, he shook his head, forcing me to explain.

"Jasper is our best fighter, he is highly skilled, and he knows Maria like the back of his hand. We realised that we would need more than three people to protect Bella, and that meant we wouldn't have equal teams, so Jasper volunteered to go it alone, with Embry and Paul." I simplified, "now if we're quiet finished asking questions, we clearly don't have time for, we need to go."

Everyone stood up, and said goodbye to their partners, with the exception of the imprinted wolves, who has said goodbye to the imprints, before their arrival here. Bella clung to me tightly, "why can't you protect me?" she whispered, I smiled down at her, I had, had the same argument with Edward and Jasper, when they told I couldn't stay with her, but when they explained I realised they were right.

"It wouldn't be smart, my head would be all over the place. You my dear, are a complete distraction." Bella chuckled light-heartedly, but clung tighter, "you'll be safe with Edward, Emmett, Seth and Leah. I promise, I couldn't leave you here if I didn't believe that completely," I kissed her chastely, holding onto this moment; yes I believed she was safe. But I didn't know what would happen to me, "I have to go." I sighed, peppering kisses against her neck, Bella nodded, tears flooding her eyes.

"I love you." she mumbled against my lips.

"As I love you." I replied, hugging her tightly, and running away from her with a parting glance at Edward. _Stay safe._

* * *

Somehow my feet managed to find their way, leading me toward the battle, I stopped, and looked at the individual faces of my family, and prayed they would make it. I looked straight on into the eyes of the hungry newborns, some I knew from school, others I'd never met, disposable pawns in Maria's game. Jasper stepped forward.

"Where is your creator?" He hissed, if you'd never seen him this way, it was truly terrifying, I thanked god that I had never been on the receiving end of this. They hadn't called him 'the God of War' for nothing.

A brave newborn stepped forward. Well brave, or stupid, and took an attack stance. "Christa is otherwise engaged at the moment." He growled, twisting his head from side to side, looking at the wolves, he turned to some people besides him, "Christa never mentioned dogs." He growled, eliciting growls from the wolves, the newborn smirked, "no matter. Destroy them." He ordered, leading the arm forward, running towards us.

"Now." Jasper yelled, charging forward full speed. Time moved faster than it had ever done before, as my feet moved forward on there own accord. Kill. Kill. Kill. The word ran circles in my head. I collided with a red-headed newborn, and jumped up fluidly, she attacker from the left, but I saw it coming and jumped to the right, reading her choices, seconds before she made them. Jasper was right, these weren't just any newborns. These were Maria's newborns. Trained and lethal. I threw my arms out startling her, and got a firm grip on her head, twisting it, hearing the satisfying crack, as her head came free, "Someone start a fire." I growled, tossing her head to the ground, and ripping the rest of her to shreds, ignoring her screams at me to stop. The agony in her voice. Somehow in her execution a fire had been started, and I picked up every last piece of her, and chucked it in to the flames. It became monotonous. Kill. Dispose. Kill. Dispose.

I was lost in a frenzy of destroying horrible demons, and despite the fact that I was an immortal, they were still somehow capable of draining my energy. I charged through none the less, there bites were worse than I had imagined vampire bites being, they. The battlefield images were haunting. I pushed past it fighting harder, looking out for my family and the wolves, and calling out to warn them, when I had visions.

Suddenly the force of his backhand slap to my cheek knocked me onto my face. I looked up to see who had struck me. And then I smiled at the bastard who had led the newborns forward. "Let's Play!" I screamed at him.

The blonde newborn charged me with so much force that I crumpled to the floor beneath me. I just kept thinking of Bella, jumping back up and running at him again. My mind was exhausted, but I kept fighting the beast, and I was still holding my own, but the bite marks had me burning now, as I looked at my family, fighting for their lives.

Forcefully he caught me offside, I felt almost paralysed by the force of his blow to my chest. I closed my eyes thinking for a brief second this might be the end, before I heard a roar, and I opened my eyes.

Jasper was locked in a bitter fight, jumping left and right, in a blur, he quickly gained the upper hand, my mouth hung open in shock. I'd never seen him like this before, but most of all, he was deviating from his initial plan. I cannot exactly describe what happened next, but I stood up, and following in Jasper's suit, unleashed everything I had. And my family did the same. As did the wolves. Soon there was only one left.

"Alice! Come quickly, Bella, Bella is-!" Seth chocked out as he pulled me by his arms. My eyes widened, and I crumpled to the floor. What was wrong with Bella? Seth continued to pull on my arm.

"Go Alice, we'll finish up here. Jasper go with her." Carlisle added, Jasper scooped me up and broke into a run. Ending up at the mansion in minutes.

He placed me down, outside the house, and my eyes flickered around, and suddenly I felt Jasper's arms around my waist, steadying me. "come on." He whispered, running towards the house.

"I looked around, the house was a total disaster. Esme would murder. "This way." Seth motioned, walking into the music room, in the corner, Edward and Emmett, had Maria restrained, whilst Bella lay on the floor, comforted by Leah. I pushed passed Seth, ignoring everyone else, and focused solely on Bella.

"What happened?" I whimpered, smoothing out Bella's contorted face. Thudge. Thudge. Thudge. Her heartbeat was irregular, laboured. Venom. "Urghhhh." She screamed, pain written in her features.

"Chri-Maria, she bit her, when we were fighting two of her newborns." I looked up at Leah, confusions written on my face.

"Where are they then?" I asked, scanning the room quickly, anger piercing my eyes. Leah smiled sympathetically.

"One of Maria's recruits rebelled, killed one of them whilst we tended to Bella. Edward killed the other."

"Rebelled? Who?" I asked, a small figure stepped out from the hallway, and into the room. "Jessica?" I asked, disbelievingly. She nodded, and ran in the direction of Edward, and Emmett, to help with Maria. I smiled gratefully, otherwise to preoccupied to wonder how this had happened to Jessica, and turned my attention back to Bella. "It's too late the venom has spread to far. She's changing." I mumbled, Leah awkwardly placed her hand on my shoulder and rubbed it.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. I nodded, lifting Bella up, and running past my family, that had returned, whilst I had be distant, lost in my thoughts. "Carlisle, " I called, "help?" I whimpered, dashing up the stairs. Carlisle followed, whilst the downstairs where filled with Maria's anguished screams.

"I'm sorry Alice, you know there is nothing we can do now." He said sadly, I nodded, and he placed his arms around me in a vice like hug, "she's alive at least, no one suffered anything more than minor injuries, and Bella is alive. We won." He finished flatly.

"No we didn't" I sighed. "Those newborns we killed, they lost. I knew some of them." Carlisle nodded, and exited the room, leaving Bella and me alone.

**

* * *

Carlisle's POV**

I walked down the stairs slowly. Alice was right, in the literal sense we had won. Amazingly so. But at what cost.

"How is she?" Rosalie asked carefully, I smiled placing a hand on her shoulder, and looked around the room, whilst I had been upstairs, the cleaning progress had begun, and the lounge area now looked clean, and the wolves had left, presumably to return to their imprints. I exhaled, I wish I could have thanked them.

"There is nothing I can do. Bella is changing. Alice is. Alice just is." I sighed, walking towards Esme. "What happened here?" I asked, looking in Edward, and Emmett direction, knowing that Jasper would already have filled the boys in on our battle.

"Christa arrived, two newborns with at her side, and another – though we didn't realise it – outside. Whilst her newborns attacked, she got to Bella. That's when the third newborn attacked." Edward began; I stood up, and made my way over to my sons.

"Are you both ok?" I asked concerned, Emmett nodded, and Edward continued.

"We're fine. Cause the newborn didn't attack us. She helped us. Rebelled against her creator. Killed one of the newborns, whilst I killed the other, and Emmett restrained, Maria, and Seth went to get help, whilst Leah looked after Bella." Edward finished. I looked at my family, who were in the same state of shock as I was.

"Our faces were just like that." Emmett guffawed, "wait till you see who it was." He chuckled.

"We know them?" Rosalie asked, Emmett nodded, walking across to Rosalie, and enveloping her in his muscular arms. "Where is she then?" Rosalie asked.

"She's just gone, to get someone." Edward answered, "in fact she's outside now." And as if on cue, two newborn vampires walked in.

"Jessica. Angela. You're vampires" Rosalie spluttered. Angela smiled, holding tightly onto Jessica's hand.

"Christa." They both said together, before chuckling.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes, "which one of you killed the newborn?" She asked seriously. Jessica took a step back, and raised her hand unsurely. Rosalie launched herself and her and encased Jessica in a hug. "Thank you. For looking after my Emmett, and ripping that bitch to shreds, for laying her hands on him."

"It was my pleasure." Jessica smiled, returning the hug.

"Aren't you thirsty?" Esme asked worriedly, I smiled down at my wife, always the mother hen.

"Thank you Mrs. Cullen, but Jessica just took be hunting before coming here." Esme gulped unsurely.

"On animals of course." Jessica hurriedly explained, "Edward explained, when I mentioned the colour of his eyes." Esme nodded approvingly, and beamed at her son.

I took a step forward, and placed my hand out warmly, "In that case. I'd like to thank you, and welcome you both." I smiled; Jessica placed her hand in mine, and shook my hand bashfully, followed by Angela, who shook my hand rather hesitantly. "And now we wait." I sighed, looking unsurely at the ceiling, where my daughter, and her Bella lay together. Their battle still hadn't ended.


	23. Venom

**Disclaimer**: You know the drill.

**A/N**: Hello, I'm back. I suppose quite a few of you received a email an were like "WTF?" I don't remember this at all. Well I'm sorry. Anyway I got a couple of pm's about why the story says complete. I'm just informing you that the story actually isn't finish, but that their was a situation with a parent finding out that I was writing a femslash story, and well long story short was forbidden from writing it anymore. So the story will continue to read complete, whilst I update that last few chapters.

Anywho this is going to be completely in Bella's POV, because well this chapter really is all about her dealing with what's being forced on her. Please enjoy…

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Who was screaming so unbelievably loudly? I could hardly think with the racket. Think about the only thing keeping me from… Oh. I was screaming. Yes that would be the pain. I sucked in a shaky breath. Rather, I watched myself take in a breath. All the times I had allowed myself to imagine this moment, the pain, the horror, the never-ending flames. I had imagined it like being paralysed, buried alive. This was worse. I was just kind of floating above myself. Did this mean my body was rejecting the change because my Alice hadn't changed me? My physical body whimpered. Hmm. So we were still linked.

The pain got worse, I was practically convulsing on the table, and Alice tried desperately to pin me down. She was struggling.

So I was becoming stronger?

At that the inferno grew stronger, more dominant, so bad now that the distance between my body and… my astral self? My soul? Whichever it was, it wasn't far enough. Was the earth igniting? Was the heat so great that I had lit up the atmosphere? I screamed louder and more agonisingly than before. It hurt to watch Alice, watch me in pain. Tears began sliding down my cheek.

"Bella… Oh Bella." Alice sobbed, placing her hands on my face, brushing strands of hair out of the way, "I am so, so sorry."

It's not your fault, I try to yell; but it comes out in a strangled gasp. I love you so much Alice, it wasn't your fault. Maria was there so quickly I tried to run; I tried… My mind plays back the scene, watching it afresh. I will it to be different. For Alice to have saved me just in time. For everyone to have survived the battle. To have graduated, and then for Alice to have turned me. It would've been perfect. A fairytale ending. I should have known better than to believe that could exist. I love you Alice.

Time seems to move faster when I don't focus on the pain, when I don't listen to the venom destroying me. When I ignore the bubbling of blood and venom in my burning lungs making it impossible to breathe. I don't realise when the day turns to night, and then to day again, until Carlisle mentions I have a day or so left.

"It's getting easier to see her, but I can't predict how she'll react. Is Edward still not able to read her mind?" Alice asks helplessly. I shock myself back into focus. Edward. I'd completely forgotten his ability to read my mind. Oh God, please let him not tell her what I'm thinking. _Edward?_ I think unsurely. _Edward if you've heard me all this time… Thank you. Thank you for not telling her, she's hurting so much already… Thank you. _I throw a disgusted look at my weak, decaying body in anger, and can't stop my eyes from fixing to it permanently. Is that me? I look the same, but somehow sharper. Prettier. Deadly. There is still anguish written across my face, but. It's there. That sparkle of; well death I suppose. I look at Alice. I'm almost finished, almost ready.

The venom coats my veins; as the fire pulses through, turning everything to ash. I can't separate mind and matter anymore. My body is burning, and so are my thoughts, meshing together in a fiery mess. There's no way that no one else can feel this. The heat is so real now. I can feel it in the air around me, heavy, thick, and reluctant to let me go… the willing candidate. The venom wants to consume everything until it consumes itself.

"It won't be long now. Move away Alice." I hear Jasper command. Has time gone that quickly? Or was it slowly? I couldn't think. I hurt, everything hurt and for the first time since this nightmare had begun, I wanted to die. To be put out of my misery. Thundering, thundering, thundering. Leaving dust, and ash in its trail, never relenting, never giving up. Burning, burning, burning.

"I'm not leaving her!" Alice growled, threat glazing her words.

"If you don't move willingly, we will move you by force." Jasper countered. Alice let out a growl, and set into an attack stance.

"Alice." Carlisle intervened, standing between the two warring Cullen siblings, "Jasper only means the best. We know you and Bella love each other. But she's new to this. She may end up doing something she may later regret." He soothed, watching as Alice complied.

I moaned unhappily. I would never, could never hurt her.

The venom plundered now, shooting in all directions at my heart. The spot it had been waiting three days for. And it burned it slowly, with such delight that it was hard to believe the venom did not have a mind of it's own. It was a dance between my heart and the poison. Which would give out first? I thrashed, and convulsed. I screamed and cursed. My heart was hammering against my chest. And then it gave up; gave one last beat, and went silent.

Defeat.

"Bella?" an unsure voice called out. I lay absolutely still. Usually I would have revelled at the sound of any Cullen speaking, but all I could bring myself to think of was the unimaginable bliss at finally being free of the untameable flames. "Bella… Please?" The voice sounded closer this time.

I opened my eyes slowly, expecting to see someone hovering over me. There was no one. It was bright. Brighter than anything I had ever imagined. Never had lying still seemed more active. In the air I could see so much. Dust, and colours, and light, and life. So much movement. The bulb above me burned brightly. I focused closer, and realised the light wasn't the luminous yellow I had been so used to. I had been so blind. The light was made up of an assortment of colours, pinks, and greens; in fact there was hardly any yellow at all. And just along the filament burned the brightest white I had seen so far. I sat up, keen to experience more with my new sight.

The room stiffened. And then I remembered the other vampires.

"Bella?" the voice asked again placing a hand on my hair. I pushed out, without realising, throwing the person across the room, and pushed myself up against the wall, hissing.

"Alice get back" Another unfamiliar voice. I look up, and immediately throw myself into a defence stance. This vampire is scarred, terribly so, all over his face, his arms, every inch of him has a bite. He's danger, and I can smell it. Smell it. Something familiar. I straighten up.

"Alice? Jasper?" I say, and then gasp at the sound of my voice. Smooth and light, with a frosty, husky edge. There is a chuckle to the left of me. "Edward." I gasp. So he could hear me. He nods.

Alice steps closer, and Jasper pushes her back. I snarl at him, and catching him off guard, quickly skit around him, and drag Alice behind me, before settling myself back into a defence stance.

Jasper crouches low. "Bella listen to me, you need to calm down and let Alice go before you hurt her." He tries to reason, I laugh mockingly.

"Touch my mate again, hell even look at her, and I will kill you." I threaten darkly. Jasper looks dumbfounded, as Alice throws her arms around me.

"Shhh," she whispers, "Jasper didn't hurt me, he was trying to protect me, the same way you are." Alice soothes.

"The scars." I say, shivering, as I look at him. Alice rubs my shoulders.

"That was his time with Maria, there's no reason to fear him-"

"Maria." I hiss.

"Dead." Carlisle says, walking slowly over, "may I?" he asks, gesturing to move closer. I nod, and straighten up.

"Jasper. I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" I begin, Jasper stares at me in confusion

"How are you doing that?" And feeling my confusion he continues, "you're exhibiting the same reactions as any newborn, but… you're able to control it, reign it in. It's remarkable." He smiles, walking closer. I shudder involuntarily, but they all understand.

And then suddenly I'm in the air. I growl.

"Emmett!" Rose shouts, "do you want a death wish, she's unstable as it is!" Emmett puts me down, and rubs his neck sheepishly.

"Sorry Sis couldn't resist. Totally wasn't thinking. Anyway it's not like I couldn't take you anyway. You're still scrawny as hell." He guffaws. I chuckle too, as Alice laces her hand with mine, and we walk back over to the examining table as Carlisle checks me over, and asks questions, and when he deems everything ok I am allowed to embrace my new family.

"Charlie, Renee…" I sigh sadly. I know now that I'll never be able to see him; and despite all their misgivings they're still my parents. Alice hugs me tightly, and kisses my cheek. I hug her back, and she winces.

"Too tight." She grimaces. I let go, and look down at the floor.

"Sorry. I forgot." I say, and Alice smiles.

"Come on." She squeals happily, pulling at my arm, dragging me to her room. "Close your eyes." She says softly, and I comply. "Don't look yet." She laughs, as I put a hand on my hip, and let out a sigh of exasperation. The material is soft. How could I not have realised. Of course Alice would take an opportunity where I had no ability to object, to dress me up. "Open your eyes now." She says, her voice twinkling.

I open my eyes quickly and stare at the reflection in the mirror, and gasp. I've changed so much from before. My skin is paler, less peaches and cream, and more cream. Icy. Snowy. My hair is lustrous, and soft. I bypass the cheap red Halloween eyes, and move lower down. My bust before was nonexistent, but now, they had swollen to a C, perhaps a D cup. I smiled inwardly,and move lower, noting how small and straight my nose is, and how it's almost flicking at the end. I chuckle at that, and move down to my waist. I was much curvier now; not to the extent that Rosalie was, but it was envious nonetheless, I was svelte, my frame willowy.  
My arms were slender and defined, my legs toned and smooth. In all this body was breathtaking. I thought about that for a moment. The thought that physically I was now deserving of Alice. I placed my hand at my waist feeling the cold, hard flesh beneath the tight, cotton blue wrap-a-round dress, and sighed.

"Yes, you're mesmerising." Alice said, pressing her lips to my neck, bringing my awareness not only to her touch, but also the undeniable thirst. I ignored it, turning to embrace Alice.

"Alice she's thirsty, just to polite to say so." Edward interjected, effectively ruining the moment. Alice jumped a little.

"Yes, I'm sorry Bella, my mind was elsewhere. You should feed." She smiled, lacing our hands and heading out of the room. Everything was moving really fast. Waking up, practically attacking my family, embracing my family, mourning those I'd lost…

"What happened at the fight?" I say, spinning around, "is everyone ok, I know she's dead, but is everyone ok?"

"We had our setbacks, but we'll discuss that later, you'll be more reasonable, and less excitable once you've eaten." Alice placated

"Reasonable? Excitable? I'm not a dog Alice; I do have some level of- Oh! A pretty picture." I say mockingly, Alice pushes me lightly, "later right?" She nods enthusiastically, and I place a hand at my neck attempting to tame the burn. "lets go." I shout, pulling her to the stairs. She pulls back.

"We're not going out the door, I'll explain later, we'll use the window," I scrunch my face in confusion, "Carlisle!" She shouts.

Carlisle's by her side instantaneously. "Edward and Carlisle will be with us while you hunt… A precaution if you will." I nod in understanding.

"Ok, but is it really necessary to jump out the window," I poke my head out, "it's a long way down." They laugh. Alice hugs me from behind.

"It's one of those things that happen naturally. Carlisle and Edward will go first. Then you, and then me ok?" I nod doubtfully, and Carlisle heads out of the window, followed by Edward. I watch as the fall effortlessly through the air, and land gracefully on the ground. "Your turn Bells." Alice says encouragingly. I step cautiously towards the window, and lift my right leg up fluidly, placing my right hand on the window frame, and pushing with my left fall towards the ground, landing just as gracefully with an almost inaudible thud. Alice follows suit, and lands behind me. "You were brilliant." She beams.

* * *

Running. Just running. This would be my favourite pastime for a while. The freedom, the agility I almost didn't want it to end. The wind whipping at my clothes, tossing my hair. It was invigorating, so much so that I almost didn't hear Alice's pleads to stop.

"Sorry." I say, stopping abruptly. She nods understandingly.

"Close your eyes." She says.

"Again?" I reply, rolling my eyes good humouredly, she admonishes me jokingly, and reiterates her request.

"What can you smell?" She asks. I breathe deeply. Moisture and rot. Cloudy air, earth, something spicy, perhaps wild jasmine, followed by other floral scents. I get distracted momentarily taking in Alice's scent. Lilac, saltwater and sunlight? It sounds ridiculous that she could smell like sunlight, but it was the only way I could describe it.

"Concentrate." Edward said. I nodded blindly, and try again. I take a deep breath. And then I smell it. Wet, warm, sticky and rich. Blood. I salivate. Without permission my legs start moving, faster and faster. Away from Alice and closer to my object of desire. I can see it now. Mountain Lion. I slow down gradually. I know it can sense me. I slink around it, its pupil dilating in fear. I lash out, latching at its neck. Drinking it dry. I moan as the liquid flows down my neck, putting out the flames. Too quickly it's empty. I pick it up and discard it in some scrubs, and continue on like this, drinking and discarding until I'm sloshy inside, and the burn is pretty much put out.

"Finished?" Carlisle asks apprehensively. I spin around on instinct, and seeing his face calm down and nod. Alice arrives, as does Edward. Alice gasps at me.

"What?" I ask looking down at my clothes, expecting them to me tattered and bloody what with the massacre. But they're fine. Neat and pristine. Alice walks up to me, and wipes the blood from my chin.

"You didn't ruin the dress." She says simply, "I've never seen a newborn so clean after eating." She chuckles. "Just wait to see what else you'll be wearing." She adds seductively.

* * *

When we arrive back - using the front door this time, everyone is sitting down, the Cullens, the Pack, and two other newborns, I vaguely remember.

"Bella!" Jacob gaps running towards me and picking me up, "look at you!" he smiles. I smile back ignoring his smell, and the element of fear innate within me at having him so close. It's strange for us both. But we push past it and walk over to the sofa to sit down.

"Who are they?" I ask, gesturing to the two female sitting hand in hand. The explanation begins. They tell me about how the battle was decidedly one sided, in their favour, that the trouble was dealt with systematically and rather quickly, with limited injuries. They tell me that the real danger was here, but that, that to was dealt with. How the wolves were an incredible advantage and that they couldn't have done it without them. The wolves noticeably gloat at this.  
I gesture to the girls again. "that doesn't explain who they are." I say, getting agitated. I don't like two strangers being around my family, not knowing if they pose a threat or not.

"They're no threat," Edward says, "quite the opposite in fact. Do you truly not recognise them at all?" I look again, focusing on them individually. They squirm under my gaze.

"They're somewhat familiar, but I can't place them." I say regrettably. "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Angela, and this is Jessica," the slightly tanned girl says, gesturing to the paler female, "we went to school together; remember?" she asks unsurely. I focus hard, running through cloudy memories of my past life until I place them.

"Angela! Jessica! You're alive!" I say enthusiastically, jumping up, "how though, what happened?" I ask, aware that I am rather excitable at the moment; as they launch into a lengthy explanation, of how they were turned, how they rebelled when they found out that Maria had killed Angela's family, how they fought with the wolves and Cullens, and how sorry they were for everything that had happened.

The evening continued pretty much in the same way. Finding things out, making friends, building alliances and relaxing for the first time in weeks.  
It was roughly 3am when I realised I wasn't tired. I ran this over in my mind. Millennia's of life without sleep, food, and human necessities. It was a lot to give up; but in return I was given something greater than I could ever have imagined. Wonderful friends, a magnificent family, and a lifetime with Alice. No, not a lifetime. A forever. And until that moment I hadn't quite understood exactly what I was letting myself in forever; but it was in that moment that I realised it was the best deal I had ever made.

"You're quiet. Come upstairs?" Alice asked sweetly, I smiled obliging, and bid the rest of my family a goodnight, and great nights sleep before realising the stupidity of my statement and give them each a hearty hug – even Rosalie, and head upstairs.

"Today must have taken a lot out of you." Alice began, not needing my answer, "I have a lot to apologise for, I can only hope that you'll forgive me... I'm sorry I wasn't there to stop Maria; I'll never forgive myself for that. But at the same time I'm almost grateful. That makes me disgusting I know. But now you're a vampire. Now I know what it's like for us to be equal, I would never trade it for anything. That moment when I could see you so clearly in my mind. I knew that forever with you... I knew that, I wanted forever to begin now. And I'm sorry. Sorry that I'm so selfish, so truly driven by my desire to have you with me at whatever cost that I thanked Maria before they killed her, even though I was terrified for us, for what it would mean…"

"Stop." I say pulling Alice into me, cradling her in my arms, relishing that I had enough strength to hold her properly. "I will never blame you for what happened, because as much as I imagined the ideal change, the fact that I'm living this now. It means so much more. It makes us stronger… I wasn't changed the traditional way, the way we planned. But neither were you. And we're stronger for it. So no I won't forgive you," Alice's face began to crumple, "but only because there is nothing to forgive. Not everything in life is perfect. I mean look at me. I'm more beautiful that I've ever been, but more deadly. We're living oxymorons for crying out loud. But I know, I'm glad that we aren't perfect. It's to much to live up to. I have you. I have my friend, and my family. But Alice… I have _you_. _Forever._ And I couldn't wish for anything more. So lets live, and take each moment as it comes. I don't want to live forever with you thinking you've wronged me. You haven't. Please don't ever think that. You mean so much to me, and I will protect you with my life. I knew it the moment that I pulled you from Jasper's grasp, and I'll know that forever." I sigh, before Alice is on top of me, kissing each useless breath from my body, as we fall into each other and mesh as one. Mate and mate. Equal. _Forever_.

* * *

Once again sorry for the major gap between updates, I'm going to try uber hard to get this finished my then end of March. As usual please review. xxx

A/N: Look this is going to sounds really petty but I'm getting annoyed with pointless criticism: _"I don't think Angela should have gotten off as easy as she did, let alone be welcomed into the Cullen family. She is 50% responsible for the death of all those newborns, and Bella's death as well. She was stupid to believe she was taking those humans to Maria, and that they left alive." _Let me explain why this is pointless. If you had bothered to have read my story properly you would realise that at no point do they join the Cullens. What I can only assume you are referring to is the point where Carlisle says "welcome." In which case let me explain. Carlisle is chivalrous, he was born in an age of etiquette and manners, when someone enters his home, as the man of the house he welcomes them, this is not to say that it means, "hey you, vampire! Wanna join my family?" No it does not mean that. Moving onto the point about Angela. Until you know the desperation of losing someone you love, you cannot question the lengths someone will go to get them back. Was Angela selfish, and stupid? Yes, but she's only human. Again you aren't reading my story, because Angela knows what she's doing anyway;that is why when she sees Jessica she says "I tried to save you." So all in all, I'm pretty certain this has been straightened out.

Chloe

xxx


End file.
